Shinobi Among Wizards
by DragonLord577
Summary: fate and destiny are change when Naruto is sent to the wizarding world to live with Harry potter, the two of them with the help from the Nine-tail Fox become the Shinobi of legend, how will wizarding world react to the Shinobi among them. -On Hold /Up for Adoption
1. Prologue: A New Destiny

Shinobi Among Wizards

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, or any other anime, manga, game, book, or anything else that might make an appearance in this fic... I own nothing

Prologue: A New Destiny

* * *

><p>"Normal talking"<p>

_'Normal_ _thinking'_

**"Demon talking/Someone pissed/Jutsu"**

**'**_**Demon thinking' **_

"Gods talking"

* * *

><p>A being walk down a path of blood and death, a battle between men and demons, the only survivor was a miraculously boy of 19, his mother and father were <strong>Kushina Uzumaki<strong> and **Minato Namikaze, **his name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The deity carefully pick up the young man "You once had a grand destiny but thing had change" The God look back at the once great village as it burn of black flames "But fate and destiny can change and there is more then one world, but which world to send you" as he said this hundreds of portals open to hundreds of different worlds "Let see, the bleach world… No I don't think so his a ninja not a samurai, the one piece world… Oh Hell No that world can not survive two super power all-you-can-eat idiots, let see… the Harry potter world… god their so alike it's also scarier."

The God look similar, Harry James Potter and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

both have marks on their faces, the scar on Harry's forehead and the whisker marks on Naruto.

Both look also just like they fathers but for the eyes, and had red-heard mothers.

Neither character enjoyed a particularly happy childhood, in large part due to the prejudice of those that misunderstood them.

Both were orphaned at infancy, and raised as unwanted children.

Both did not know why they were hated until later in life.

Both has two friends one girl one boy, a girl who displayed the most book smarts in the sechool, and has a crush/like the boy.

Both had a Prophecy made about them before they were born.

Both had a godfather that nothing know for most their life that then die about 3 years after they met.

Both had a grandfather figure (Sarutobi/Dumbledore) that die indirectly from destroying part of a villain's soul.

Both had a talk to they father and mother after they die.

Both had girls (Hinata/Ginny) that has a huge crush on they, and would freezes up and stammers when they sees them.

Both had villains (Orochimaru and Voldemort) that uses snakes, try to become immortality, has mark followers, and look like michael jackson.

Both go thought a 3 part test (Chuunin Exams/Triwizard Tournament) that is use to fostered friendship and goodwill.

Both has supernatural powers use to fight.

The God shook his head "let see before I send you let me make some changes, first the Kyuubi will be good, Harry will have Madara's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan , and Naruto will have Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and the Rinnegan. I will give them the ten rings of Akatsuki withthe powers of their users and the powers the the nine demons, let see anything else… Naruto sould be a year younger than Harry… Oh yes I'll take that piece of Voldemort soul, and lastly changes so a few can have their memories."

The God lay down the now baby Naruto next to Harry and disappeared from the world.

The next moment the large form of Rubeus Hagrid slowly made his way though the ruined house to the two boy and carefully pick them up, as he made his way another man appeared this was Sirius Black who look awful.

"Hagrid...Give Naruto and Harry to me." When the large man shook his head no, Sirius tried again, "Hagrid, I'm their godfather, I'll look after them-"

"No, Dumbledore said they are to go to they're aunt and uncle. I'm to take them there immediately."

"But they're muggles, they hate magic. I'll take care of Harry and Naruto they'll get everything they needs. Just hand them here." Sirius said but Hagrid shook his head again

"No. Albus is trustin' me to get the them to they family."

Sirius sigh knowing there was nothing he could do now "Fine go ahead and use my motorbike I wouldn't be needing it" Hagrid nodded and left.

An hour latter a low rumbling sound had broken the silence around number four's privet drive. It grew steadily louder as two people at were standing out in the road, the fist was a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses. She was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun, her name was Minerva McGonagall.

The second one was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the sliver of his hair and beard, whcih were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.

This man's name was Albus Dumbledore, the witch and wizard looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight, it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motrcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. Young Sirius Black lent it to me."

"I've got him, sir"

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' round. Harry fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol" Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a two baby boy, one fast asleep, the other looked out with crystal blue eyes that seen to glow. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over Harry's forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have the scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground."

"Well - give him here, Hagrid we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore said as he took little Harry and Naruto in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house. "Could I-could I say goodbye to them, sir?" asked Hagrid.

He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and Naruto and gave what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it-Lily an' James dead-an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles-"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm a Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry and Naruto gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundles, Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. "Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night Professor McGongall, Professor Dumbledore, sir"

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorbike and kicked the engine into life, with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. "I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her.

Professor McGonagall blew he nose in reply. Dumbledore walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the two bundle of blankets on the step of Number Four. A breeze ruffled the hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen.

Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken up in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, not that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley, not knowing he and the boy next to him would be a brother to him in everything but blood, not knowing that they would change the wizarding world... he couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"


	2. Meet the Fox, Training, and Disciples

Shinobi among Wizards

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, or any other anime, manga, game, book, or anything else that might make an appearance in this fic... I own nothing

**Chapter 2 - Meet the Fox, Training, and Disciples**

* * *

><p>"Normal talking"<p>

_'Normal_ _thinking'_

**"Demon talking/Jutsu/Spell" **

'_**Demon thinking' **_

* * *

><p><strong>-Meet the Fox-<strong>

The first 5 years of Harry and Naruto young lives with Dursleys would be something you would call hell, their Aunt and Uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley either ignored them or use them as child slave labor, Harry and Naruto cousin Dudley Dursley try to bully they, unfortunate for him Naruto had a thing for pull pranks and Harry still did not know how he got that frog into Dudley's coco puffs without anyone seeing do it.

Anyways their life and the lives of everyone in the wizarding world was forever change on one cool night of November 7 1986.

Harry open his eyes to find himself to stone tunnel of some kind, next to his cousin Naruto, who he think of as little brother, Harry try to wake and evenly had to kick him.

"Hay, what was that for" Naruto yelled out and Harry sighed at has brother lack of wariness to his surroundings and for some weird reason had the sudden urge to yell Constant Vigilance. After a moment Naruto finally relies they were in number 4 privet drive and decide whether to happen to be out or to be afeard that they were in some place they didn't know, before he could start panicking a voice call out to them **"Come to me" **the two brothers look at each other and nodded before walking down the dark tunnel until they come to a massive chamber and in lay an enormous fox, it had to be well over a 100 feet tall and had 9 long tails.

Naruto, who was either very brave or very stupid or both (God bless Gryffindors) talked up to the great beast "Hay my name is Naruto and this is my brother Harry, who are you

"**Thank you for coming Naruto, Harry, it good to finally met you in person, my name is Akane and I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune " **The fox said to them as it massive from began it shrink until was just under 5 feet tall.

Harry finallybrave enough to talk to the demonic fox after seeing it wasn't going to eat him walk up and said "Were are we and why are we here"

"**We are in a mindscape that the two of you share, as for why are we here is for me to tell you the truth" **

This confuse the two boys "What do you mean the truth?" Harry ask

"**The truth is that Naruto isn't original from this world, his from a world of Shinobi or Ninjas, his world was destroy but a powerful God seal me inside of him so that I can help you and than sent him to this world" **what the demon said wasn't all true but she wasn't lying either, she was seal in him to help him just not for this.

"So Naruto isn't really my cousin," Harry said in a sad voice.

"**His is and his isn't, When the God that sent to this world he rewrote reality and change fate and destiny making Naruto apart of both worlds, he also gave you both gifts" **After she said that she tap both of them on the forehead and they felt their eyes burn and a power flood their body.

"**Harry, you have had gifted with the sharingan** **which is a** **dōjutsu** **kekkei genkai or powerful bloodline ability in the from of a advanced eye when activated you will on long need glasses, you will have able to see the flow of chakra and thought illusions, have incredible clarity of perception, track fast-moving objects and giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image thing that might happen, it gives photographic memory, and can cast illusions thought eye contact. You also been given the ability to use chakra, chakra is a power from Naruto's world and all living things have to even those in those world have it but can't use it" **

Harry just still there in shook before Akane move over to Naruto **"You have also been given the sharingan** **but also the most power dōjutsu**, **the Rinnegan, when has six different forms or paths. The first is Animal path, animal path's main abilities revolved around summoning various animals and creatures, the Asura Path is a demonic warrior with immense offensive power and is incredibly resilient to damage, the Human Path has the capability of mind reading simply look the person and can rip a soul out of the target. The Preta Path is capable of absorbing any energy-related technique and thereby nullifying its effect, the Naraka Path is able to pass judgment to a person at was lying or refused to answer it's questions by ripping their life force out, and lastly the Deva Path which is regarded as the most powerful and cherished of the six Paths, Its main abilities revolved around gravity manipulation allowing it to repel or attract objects or people"**

Naruto was foaming at the mouth at how awesome he was going to be, Harry was also amaze at the powers his little brother will be able to use, but there was more **"The God also left all the knowledge of Naruto's world and a few other thing at you will get later" **Akane said as she wave one of the tails and to Harry and Naruto astonishment conjured the contains tens of thousands of books and scroll on thousands of shelves. There were scrolls on every Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fūinjutsu, Juinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu, and Senjutsu. There were scrolls on history, politics, geography, there were even personal biography on every ninja, Jiraiya of the Sannin, Sasori of the Red Sand, Itachi Uchiha, and even the Rikudō Sennin and Naruto himself.

Naruto also discover the Icha Icha series that seems to be calling to him, Akane laughed her ass out at Harry reaction when finally look at what was keeping his little brother so quiet, especially after Naruto said he was go republish them.

After the two got over the awe they realize what they were going to do, they were going to become the new Rikudō Sennin (at the very least Naruto) and teach this world of ninja arts

**-The Training**-

Harry and Naruto got Akane to agree in helping them in they training, they learn that time inside their mindscape move ten times slower then in the real world, and that Akane was a slave driver, but that is a story for another time.

The first thing they did was of course learn how to mold chakra, which contrary to what most people think did take practice to get right. Then they did it while forming the 12 'standard' handseals at Harry had gleaned from the books, and noted down his results, after getting use to the felt of it they try to do some of the basic ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu. The two learn that Naruto was very good in ninjutsu, good in taijutsu, and awful in genjutsu, Harry on the other hand was very good in genjutsu, acceptable in ninjutsu, but weak in taijutsu, the spent most of their time going over the vast knowledgeleft to them.

To do they physical training they went to a clearing was a little over two miles both ways (from school and from "home") and Harry had taken to running that distance as fast as he could in an attempt to build up his speed and stamina, while Naruto ran to try to keep his speed close to Harry who was much faster and him. They were a little disappointed how limited their training time was, thanks to the Dursleys, and the lack of any helpful equipment.

So they did most of they training reading the inside their mindscape, learning chakra control, Seals, how to make Ninjutsu and everthing they could.

"Hay Harry I think we should start looking for disciples to teach the ninja arts to" Naruto said while as currently balancing himself with one arm on a wooden training post. By most standards that alone would qualify as impressive. For Naruto however, it wasn't nearly enough. Thus, he was currently balancing three large rocks the size of bowling balls on the balls of his feet while his legs were fully extended. Adding to the intensity of this was the fact he was slowly pushing himself up and down while maintaining both his balance and keeping the rocks steady, all while counting his reps."659, 660, 661, 662…"

"Maybe your right, but Dumbledore will know something is up if we're gone to long and we're pushing are luck as it is" Harry replied as he mess with a puppet look like across between Sasori's Hiruko puppet and a scorpion.

It had been two years had sent they had declared plan to teach this world about the ninja arks and over that time the two had discover the wizarding world this come from their meditation which let them see their earliest memory, which in Harry case was the night his parents died and the talk between McGonagall and Dumbledore. Harry also discover that he and Naruto had godfather who they believe to be innocent but unfortunately, they couldn't bust him because they believe they weren't powerful enough and they didn't know were he was.

Now that Harry and Naruto knew what to look for it was almost pitiful now little the wizarding world tries to hid itself. Unfortunately, they were both quiet famous Harry for being The-Boy-Who-Live and Naruto because both his parents in this world were professional Quidditch player for the Irish National Quidditch team, in fact Naruto's father was known as the fast Seeker in history call **Yellow Flash** for his speed and blond hair. This made getting information some what difficult, but a Henge solve this problem, the real problem was that one day was they were coming from a late night gathering information when they saw two ministry wizards, now did Harry and Naruto know the two man were ministry wizards was easy because the two were trying to dress like Muggles and failing horribly so the two Shinobi-in-training use their enhance hearing to listen to that the two wizards were saying.

It appear that the reason why they were sent to live with the was because it gave them a powerful Blood protection and Dumbledore had monitors for it one of them monitored whether or not they was within the house, so it appear that if Harry or Naruto was gone to long that they send someone to look into it. This was problem as it limit they physical and taijutsu training and limit they gathering information to Naruto's **Shadow Clones.**

"True, but Akane says the **Blood Clone **will fool it" Harry nodded the Blood Clone was a advancedclone Technique like the Shadow Clone but is made from user blood and as a lifespan of up to one month.

**-Disciples-**

An so the left to gather follower and disciples, they when under the names of another, Naruto went as the mystery Pain, the comical Tobi, or the wandering sage Jiraiya(much to Harry annoys), Harry went as the emotionless Itachi Uchiha, the puppet master Sasori, or the helpful Iruka.

Naruto found his first disciples in an old pure-blood wizarding family by the name Weasley or more certainly the four youngest children.

First were Fred and George Weasley who were identical twin and fellow pranksters, went Naruto first approach them in the from of Tobi they were suspicious of him think that he maybe some kind of dark wizard this was until he show them the Shadow Clone and Sexy Jutsu, after that the twin pranksters bow down saying thing like "We are not worthy" and "in the presence of a master" and pledged their loyalty to him.

Next was Ron Weasley, who felt as if he was consistently overshadowed by his older brothers, Naruto told him that saw great potently in him and that he could give him the power to surpass is brothers.

The last was Ginny Weasley, who to his surprise had a huge crush on Naruto Namikaze, after some help from Ron and twins she become his disciple with the promised her impress her crush

The Next morning the four Weasleys find themselves outside at 5am standing before Tobi in their pajamas having appeared in a yellow flash, Naruto smiled underneath his badass orange mask as his at the power of his upgraded Hiraishin knowing that is father when have been proud of him, his upgraded Hiraishin allow him to do everything the Hiraishin can do but his can also flash summon anything that had the seal on it, the four Weasleys all had the seal on the back of their necks, and the best part was that the seal was invisible to those without a dōjutsu.

"Now that you four have become my disciples there is no turning back, the training will be one of hardest and most painful thing you will even do, you will hate him and you will wish to die, but in the end you will become something this world as ever seen, a Shinobi"

The four ninjas-to-be were shook and scare by not just what he say and how calm he say it, it was like what he spoke was the truth and there was no way around it, like the world bent to his will… if only they knew.

Naruto look them in the eye and saw that were scare but had the courage to face it, smiling underneath his orange, swirl-patterned mask "It now time for you to see me true form" and before they could say anything he burst into flames like a phoenix, but instead of the red and gold flames of a phoenix this was in majestic blue flames of foxfire. This was because he found out from Akane that he was becoming a kitsune hanyou or fox half-demon and that it would finish before his 12th birthday so he embrace it.

As the blue flames die down the person before them look like the god of Shinobi, he look to about 18-years-old and was 6'2, he had pure steel blue eyes with a ripple-like pattern,

and wild spiky blond hair, and slightly tan skin. He attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a black jounin vest and a Hitai-ate composed of a metal plate with two horns and band of orange cloth it was engraved with the kanji for "Sage", he also had a black Kakashi-like face mask, and lastly short-sleeved long black coat over his normal attire, decorated by majestic blue flames on the edges, with the kanji for "Demon Sage of the Six paths" (悪魔六道仙人, _Akuma Rikudō Sennin_) written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin red rope.

The truth was that this wasn't his 'True Form' but it was what he plan to look like after becoming a half-demon in a couple of years, he look at the four Weasleys to Ginny blushing the same shaded of red as her hair, lucky for her the boy were still try to look away from is awesomeness.

"Now before we start I will ask you all to call me Sensei and I must unlock your chakra"

"What's chakra, Sensei?" Ginny ask and Naruto looked at her and eye smiled at her, making her blush again, oh yeah he was good.

"A vary good question, what you don't know is that every living thing as two types of energies they are physical energy and spiritual energy, and that magic is force spiritual energy, chakra is what you get when you mixes the two energies, now like all wizards you to much spiritual energy mixes the two, so I give you some of my physical energy"

After they each got large amount of physical energy they had to said they never felt better

"Now before you try to summon chakra let us go inside" Naruto and the four gave him a look at said they thought he was insane because they were in a field with no building for as far as one could see.

Naruto simply made a few hand signs Snake - Rat - Ox - Ram - Snake, slam his hand down and said **Wood Release: Four Pillars House **two seconds later wood shot up out of the ground in front of them and form to a large house built in a traditional Japanese style, it was two stories tall and had 8 bedrooms.

"Bloody hell" Were the twin reaction

"Thud" Ron fainted and Ginny had stars in her eyes

Naruto stood there for a moment to catch breath, having to unlock 4 people's chakra and growing a house was a bit of a drain.

So after that Naruto had learn how to mold chakra, which took 5 hours, learn the 12 'standard' handseals, and the leaf chakra control exercises were they must then use chakra to keep the leaf in place and rotate it, luck for them Naruto had several seals on the house one was a time dilation seal that which time was slowed down by a factor of three and another that was a modified version of the Hiraishin that allows them to go from The Burrow to the base and back.

The next day Naruto brought over a strange girl by the name Luna Lovegood, he had discover her when looking into a powerful spike of chakra.

**-Flashback No Jutsu **

Naruto in the form of Jiraiya look over at what look like explosion thought the smoke he saw a man unconscious and a girl his age who was crying over the body of a woman that was obvious her mother.

Naruto held his head in pain as he had a visage/memory of his own mother, Kushina, one was her used her body to shield him from a gigantic claw and telling him how much she loved him and gave him her best advice for the future, the other was of her fighting Voldemort protecting him from one last curse with her life just as Dumbledore and the order of the Phoenix appeared and force Voldemort to leave.

Naruto wipe away the tears that were in his now ripple eyes, he look at the girl and now that he knew the pain of losing a mother he wasn't going to let it happen so long as he had the power to stop it.

So placing a gentle hand on her shoulder he said in his softest voice "If I bring her back will you become one of my disciples" she nodded her head without hesitation and Naruto gave a soft smile before clapping his hand together **Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life **and infuse new life force energy to the dead body of Mrs. Lovegood.

After seeing that her mother was alive once more Luna look at him and said two words that he was proud to hear.

"Thank You"

**-Flashback No Jutsu: **_**Kai **_

After she had join up Naruto had started they Shinobi training by make they understand what a Shinobi was, that they were warrior that fought in the shadows so that the innocents never have to see the darkness of war and death. He then had them read the books and scroll from his and Harry's mindscape with **Hidden Art: Shadow World Clone **this allows him to summon thing from the users mindscape in a Shadow Clone like form, and then had learn to control their emotions by them meditating of the cold waters of the waterfall that he created.

After he thought they were good enough he had they move on to physical and taijutsu training, weapons and kinjutsu training, genjutsu and stealth training, and lastly ninjutsu.

For ninjutsu Naruto had them work on their chakra control until they could wall water walk, he when test elemental affinity and find that the boys all had a strong affinity for fire and a secondary for earth. Ginny on the other hand had a very strong affinity for fire and strong affinity secondary for earth and wind, it made him think about Scorch and Lava Release and maybe if she got good enough Dust Release, he also find that she had very high chakra level's almost half his level of chakra.

Anyway after four months of training the 5 of them Naruto felt something call out to him so he had a Shadow Clone look after them while he search for that was calling him, and after six hour he found it in a boy that had red hair and look his age, so Naruto put a hand on the boy's shoulder only to grab his head in pain more visages/memories but this time it was of blood and… Sand.

"_Shut up... or I'll kill you."_

"_BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! IT'S MY BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! "_

"_Is that all you've got? Let me feel it a little more... There isn't enough... Blood!"_

"_As long as there are people in this world to kill, I will not cease to exist."_

"_I was born... a monster!"_

_"I only care about myself."_

_"I shall kill you. I will not cease to exist!"_

"_why… why can you do this for strangers?"_

"_For saving me from my loneliness I think you, Naruto" _

Naruto stare at the boy in front of him in shook

"Gaara?"

* * *

><p>Yesss Evil Cliffhanger of Doom and of you who think that Harry and Naruto are too powerful, too fast, I got two thing reasons for that, One is that they mindscapemove ten times slower then in the real time and they can use Shadow Clones, the is that they're supposes to be Overpower and Godlike that's the whole point, oh you may want to read <strong>The Demon Who Lived <strong>to get a idea of my story.


	3. Old Friends, Prophecies, and Bells Tests

Shinobi among Wizards

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, or any other anime, manga, game, book, or anything else that might make an appearance in this fic... I own nothing

**Chapter 3 - Old Friends, Prophecies, and Bells Tests **

**KafeiDetour**: **is Harry going to get an upgrade, as Naruto has both the Sharingan and the Rinnegan he seems quite a bit more powerful than Harry? **Well this is for two reasons, One Naruto is the leader of Akatsuki he's supposed to be more powerful than everyone, Two Harry is not a short range fighter he's a ginjutsu and puppet master that uses Earth Release for defense.

**Narutoshamanking: Is Naruto and Harry going to have a harem? **Well Naruto will have Hinata and Ginny, so for Harry he may have two girls but no more than that.

* * *

><p>"Normal talking"<p>

_'Normal_ _thinking'_

**"Demon talking/Jutsu/Spell"**

'_**Demon thinking' **_

"_Parseltongue_"

* * *

><p><strong>-Old Friends-<strong>

"Gaara?"

Naruto could not believe his eyes, but it couldn't be anyone else he has the pale skin, the short spiky brick-red hair, the some sea green eyes, he even had the tanuki-like black eye rings and that kanji for "love" on his forehead.

"Naruto, maybe you can tell me why I suddenly have memories of two different lives" Gaara said, in a flat, emotionless voice and Naruto nodded.

"Yah, just give me a moment" The Rinnegan welder said as his eyes went out of forces and he appeared inside his mindscape which was a copy of konoha.

"Hay, Akane get your foxy ass out here and tell me what the hell is going on," Naruto yell out and a second later Akane appeared in a swirl of fire.

"**Naruto, when the God change fate he didn't just change yours, he change the fate of **_**Both**_** worlds by fusing them together, there will likely be more people from your world especially those who were close to you, and as for the memories** **it could be because you were sent directly from the other world touch him or because you two were very close to each or because he was a Jinchuriki or a combination of them so you might want to be careful around the Emo if you" **

Naruto nodded and left his mindscape and than told Gaara everything about the God change fate of both worlds and fusing them together, Gaara had a blank face so Naruto could tell what he thinking but in the end, he just nodded.

"So what do you on doing now?" Gaara ask knowing that his blond friend was even one go with the flow and see how the thing plays out and his fears were confirmed as he saw Naruto's infamous foxy smile

"Well seeing since I have the Rinnegan I was planning on becoming this world's Rikudō Sennin," Naruto then told Gaara about his life with Harry and the Dursleys, his training, and his five disciples. Now Gaara's first thoughts were to see if he could still crush thing with his sand and test it out the on the Dursleys but after those homicidal thoughts he had to admit it did sound like a good idea which could only mean he had another that was and/or sounded crazy/insane.

"I also am going to create a new Akatsuki, from want me and Harry can tell this world corrupted both the magical and muggle one, we are going to change this world and what better name to use than Akatsuki"

Gaara groaned, he hated when was right, now he did understand the they were going to change the world and they would need a name and it was fitting, it just brought up bad memories "Fined, I will help and join Akatsuki" Naruto smile and hug him.

This made Gaara's eye twitched "Naruto. Let. Go. Of. Me. Now!"

Naruto quickly let go of Gaara and close his eyes, there were still two more people calling to him so him use **Sage Mode **to find them, now while he could fully use Sage Mode he could use it to sense them. Naruto open his eyes to show them to be a mixes between Sage Mode and the Rinnegan, he had horizontal bar-like pupils with the ripple-like pattern, and reddish-orange pigmentation around the eyes which were now bright green, he could now tell right were they at, so he grab Gaara and they disappeared in a swirl of blue flames.

The two appeared a few miles near a house on an ocean cliff, the house was like The Burrow in that it was clearly magically, but his attention was drawn to the girl in a garden at the back of the house, she had long black hair, which was to the length of his shoulder blades, pale skin and large, dark brown eyes.

Naruto slow walk up behind the girl, put a hand on her shoulder, and grab his head in pain as once again, more visages/memories fill his head but this time it was of blood and ice…

_"When a person... has something important they want to protect... that's when they can become truly strong" _

_"If possible, I don't want to have to kill you... nor do I want you to have to kill me... However, if you come at me... I will kill my heart with a blade and become a true shinobi" _

"_This bridge is where our dreams are tied together. The place where we fight. Me, for my dreams. You, for your dreams. Please don't resent me" _

"_I want to protect the person important to me... I want to work for that person. I want to fight for that person. I want to make that person's dream come true... That is my dream" _

_"Can you understand? Not having a dream... not being needed by anyone... The pain of merely being alive"_

_"I realized the most painful thing... That in this world... my existence was not needed"_

"_Please… kill me" _

Naruto took a step back and shock his head to clear it, he look down at Haku who was also try to clear her head then she looked at him "Naruto?" he nodded and like Gaara he told her everything from the fusing of the two worlds to plans on becoming the new Rikudō Sennin and Akatsuki, in the end she agreed to join Akatsuki and help him.

The last person was difficult to get to as they live in an old Pureblood home that had powerful wards that that stopped anyone from coming in ether than walk, so they had to sneak in, Gaara and Haku keep lookout while Naruto search for this person. He found her in a garden, she had dark blue hair, fair pale skin, and lavender eyes, she was blushing when he found her, Naruto tried to walk up behind her and put his hand on the her shoulder, key word _tried_ because she supposedly sensed him and turn saw him. The moment she saw him she like she was going to scream so Naruto thinking fast appeared behind her and put his hand over her mouth and got more memories.

_"I've been watching you, I've been watching you closely for many years now. I wonder why. I don't know why but... When I watch you Naruto, I feel full of courage... I feel like I can keep going, that I can succeed. That even I am worth something." _

_"Naruto, until now I have always done the watching, but now finally you're the one watching me, and I'll show you what I can do." _

_"You make mistakes... but... because of those mistakes... you get the strength to stand up to them... that's why I think you are truly strong." _

_"I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto!" _

_"I used to always cry and give up... I made many wrong turns... But you... You helped me find the right path... I always chased after you... I wanted to catch up to you... I wanted to walk beside you all the time... I just wanted to be with you... You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because... I love you" _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hinata Hyuuga slowly may her way to her family garden, her family was one of the oldest Pure-blood family, older them the Malfoy's, Black's, and Potter's families, and was known for two things, one was that it produced some of the best and well known seers It was said that everyone in the Hyuuga family _some _ability to see into the future, and the other was that they all had pale eyes that made them look blind. There a legend that said the first Hyuuga made a pack with a demon and gave up his sight for the ability to see beyond that of a human, and that was why that had they pale eyes and seer ability but most don't and the legend… if only they knew.

But Hinata wasn't like most of her family her was timid, soft-spoken, and polite, she had no talent as a seer and weak magic, they believed her to a squib until the night of November 7 1986, the night of November 7 1986 was now known as **The Night of Prophecy **it when she and every other Seers(Yes, even Professor Trelawney) had a the same visage…

_The castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry let in ruins for all to see…_

_The forest burns with blackest of flames and the lake filled with the blood of the innocents…_

_The sky was black as the darkest night with clouds and moon as red as the purest blood…_

_Bodies of wizards, witches, shinobis, and kunoichis laid dead and dying… _

_In Hogwarts the battle between the Dawn and Dusk rages on… _

_In the darkness lay the five king of the Dusk…_

_One who wish's for the darkness power and fears of death… _

_One who wish's for immortality and to know all things…_

_One who wish's to rule and control all those before him_…

_One who knows only of the lost and the pain of war…_

_One with curses eyes who wish's to become a God…_

_In the shadows lay the Demon Sage who weld a power for another world… _

_With him are five Shadows and Sages who weld the power of the bijus…_

_They are the Dawn who wish's to change the world…_

_The battle between the Dawn and Dusk come to an end, never will the world be the same…_

This was the visage was call **The Great Prophecy **and show that not Hinata was a witch and a true Seer, her family was very proud of her because true Seers are extremely rare, this made Hinata remember the visage she had four months ago, in the visage was her and the Demon Sage.

She was older looking around 16 or 17, she was full-figured and her hair was waist-length, with straight-cut bangs that hang over her forehead with strands that frame her face, she was wearing a long sleeved, lavender and cream zip up sweater with lavender cuffs over a mesh armor blouse with navy pants and black, low-heeled sandals, around her neck Hitai-ate with the kanji for "Dawn" on it.

He look to about 18-years-old and was 6'2, he had pure blue eyes with slit pupils and a ripple-like pattern, wild spiky blond hair, slightly tan skin and whisker marks on his cheeks, He worn some find of uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a black jounin vest and a Hitai-ate composed of a metal plate with two horns and band of orange cloth it was engraved with the kanji for "Dawn" (暁,_Akatsuki_), he also had a black Kakashi-like face mask which was down, and lastly short-sleeved long black coat over his normal attire, decorated by majestic blue flames on the edges, with the kanji for "Demon Sage of the Six Paths" (悪魔六道仙人, _Akuma Rikudō Sennin_) written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin red rope.

In the visage she was with him in the tallest of the towers Hogwarts, the two of them were talking when he walk over the edge but instead of fell he floated there, he held out a hand for her but she hesitated.

"Don't you trust me" He said

She look at him and knew he wouldn't let everything happen to her

"Yes, I do" She said

He walked with her until they were in the middle of the school and than he let go of her but she floated there like him, the two of them began to dance on the air, it was a slow dance under the moonlight, they dance end with her in his arms and her look into his eyes, eyes that hold unimaginable power and strike fear in the enemy, but for her they held love and warmth, and they kiss.

Hinata blush bright red at the memory, every since she had the visage four months ago she been having dreams about him that left her hot and sweaty (Oh the possibilities), but before she could remember in detail she felt her Inner Eye tell her that something was behind her. Hinata turn around to see someone coming from the shadows, she was going to scream but his disappeared and appeared behind her and put his hand over her mouth, that's when she got the memories of her other life, her life as a kunoichi of konoha.

Hinata slow turn around to the azure blue eye of the boy she loved, he look her with love and warmth, and they kiss oblivious to the world around, so they didn't see Gaara grumbled something as him gave Haku 5 Galleons.

After breaking apart Naruto who was getting tire of repeating himself told her everything from the fusing of the two worlds to plans on becoming the new Rikudō Sennin and his plan on Akatsuki, she was like Gaara in that she didn't like the name but agreed to join.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Unfortunate it was getting late so Naruto gave Hinata a goodbye kiss and took Gaara and Haku home, the next morning he made a Shadow Clone for his five disciples and flash summon Gaara, Hinata, and Haku one of his secret bases.

The three new Akatsuki members had to relearn their shinobi skills, for Hinata this meant getting her body in shape for her Gentle Fist style, Haku had to remaster her ice techniques, Gaara on the other hand found out control sand they believe it's because he wasn't the jinchuriki of the Shukaku. This led them all to believe that they could learn new things, Gaara started by learning wind and earth release along with some taijutsu now that he didn't have his Absolute Defense sand. Hinata also started to learn ninjutsu, after learning she had an strong affinity for both wind and water she work with Hake to learn water and ice release. As for Hake, she well around and only a few wind release and Medical Ninjutsu with Hinata.

Naruto was also training, while his Sharingan was fully developed he couldn't use his Mangekyo Sharingan and didn't know how to acquired it even if Akane said the both him and Harry already had it. So he move on to his Rinnegan he was able to use four of the six paths Human Path, Preta Path, Naraka Path, and Deva Path he was try to get Animal path because he was unable to get Asura Path until after he becomes a half-demon in a few years, in order for to unlock his Animal path he must be to some ten differed animals so far he can only summon 7 Foxes, Toads, Dogs, Slugs, Monkeys, Tortoises, and Snacks and had 3 more to go. He was also working on wind, fire, and lighting release and kinjutsu along with mastering Sage Mode.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile Harry also found some people to become his disciples of the shinobiarts.

Kiba Inuzuka, who come from a younger pureblood family that specialize in magical animals, he isoften short-tempered and impulsive but fiercely loyal to his family and friends, as an strong affinity for earth and is very good in taijutsu.

Shikamaru Nara, who come from a older pureblood family that work Department of Mysteries is a section of the Ministry of Magic as Unspeakables, he is extremely lazy but a brilliant strategist and very intelligent person, as an affinity for fire and is learning the Nara Clan's shadow techniques.

Choji Akimichi, who come from a older pureblood family who work Department of Magical Law Enforcement, very kind, polite, and caring person but highly agitated when somebody calls him "fat", as an affinity for earth and is good in taijutsu.

Neville Longbottom, a pureblood who's parents respected Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix, he is timid and a bit clumsy but very loyal, as an strong affinity for water and a weak one for earth and is good in ginjutsu.

Yugito Nii, a half-blood who's was a year older than him her father well-respected Auror, she is proud, wise, and courageous but a bit short-tempered, as an strong affinity for lighting and is very good in ninjutsu and taijutsu.

Lee Maito, a Muggle-Born who's parents are both martial arts, his is extremely energetic, single-minded, over-enthusiastic, hard working, and loyal but as a fetish for green spandexs and youth, as an strong affinity for fire(Flames of Youth) and a weak one for earth and is extremely good in taijutsu.

Hermione Granger, a Muggle-Born who's parents are both Muggle dentists, she is extremely intelligent and hardworking but a little naive, as an strong affinity for lighting and is good in ginjutsu.

"Now you 7 have become my disciples there is no turning back, you will be train in the Art of the Shinobi, the warrior of shadows at fights so that the innocents never have to see the darkness of war and death" and with that he show them his 'True Form'

he look to about 18-years-old and was 6'2,he had untidy jet-black hair, bright green, almond-shaped eyes, and slightly tan skin. He attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform, a dark green jounin vest and a green Hitai-ate with the kanji for "Dawn" (暁,_Akatsuki_), he also had a black Kakashi-like face mask, and a long black Haori with red clouds on it, the kanji for "Earth Sage" (土賢者, _TsuchiSennin_) written vertically down the back.

After giving them an eye-smile which made Yugito blush Harry started their training, first was to unlock their Chakra than had them learn to control their emotions by them meditating after that he had read the books and scroll from his mindscape and work on their chakra control while doing the 12 'standard' handsigns until they could water walk. It only after that did Harry start to teach them ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, it was during this time that Harry find out the Lee _could_ use ninjutsu despite what he had read about the Konoha's Second Green Beast. Harry taught them the basics of genjutsu, the forms of a taijutsu style that best suited them, and the three academy ninjutsu, after four months into they Harry decide to test them.

"I will now be gave you a test to see if I will continue to teach you" Harry saw that they all had determination in their eyes "The test is to see if you can get one of the bells I have on me in under an hour" he show them 4 silver bells hanging from a string "But Sensei are only four bells" Hermione said and Harry eye-smile "That right two of you won't be able to get a bell, now come at me with the intent to kill or you won't have a chance, Begin"

As Harry told them to start he reached into his pouch and produced a orange book(if anyone ask why he was reading Icha Icha he would blame Naruto) this confuse his students "Sensei, why are you reading a book" ask a confuse Kiba.

"To want to know what happens next," Harry said simply and all of them sweat drop.

This of course piss off Kiba "Hay didn't look down on us, I'll kick your ass" he than begin to wildly attack the undercover boy-who-lived.

Harry sigh as he easily dodge the sloppy attacks '_he's like Naruto used to be when we first started to spar' _and vanish as Kiba lunge forward making him landed in a crouch.

Harry appeared behind Kiba with the tiger handsign "First lesson in being a ninja, Taijutsu, **Akatsuki's****Most Secret and Sacred Technique: One Thousand Years of Death**" and Kiba was blast 35 feet into the air by a chakra empowered ass poke, this got two reaction, the girls blush and the boys shudder in horror.

This is when Shikamaru realizes that they could never get the bells, but than why test them, than wend remember that their sensei never said that they had to get the bells to _pass_, only that they had to get them and that meaning that they had to work together "Hay guys come here I have to tell you all" the shadows user said and Harry watch in amusement as they move toward him (only in Kiba case crawl) he knew that Shikamaru knew.

Harry smiled a moment later as Lee and Yugito engage him in a two on one taijutsu battle, this was a good as he was not a suited for short range combat and was poor in his taijutsu, unfortunate this did not make weak as he had years more training and experience with fighting against multiple opponents thanks to Naruto and his Shadows Clones.

As Harry duck under a punch from Yugito and jump back from a roundhouse kick from Lee he knows that he was being push toward Shikamaru and smiled under his mask.

"Shadow bind no jutsu, success" Shikamaru said and Harry eye-smile that he "Impressive, now for lesson two in being a ninja, Ninjutsu" and with that he turn into mud.

"Shit, a **Earth Clone**, were is he beside, behind, above, or-" The young shadows user was cut off as two hands grabbed his feet "below, **Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation" **and drag him underground until he was to his neck.

"**Earth Release: Stone Spears Prison" **Before Lee and Yugito could reacta large amount of rock pillars from underground surround they.

Harry look at Kiba and Choji who both look like they was about to go all-out as Choji use **Human Boulder **andKiba use **Fang Over Fang **

The-boy-who-lived sigh at the two reckless attacks Tiger - Hare - Boar - Dog and slam his hand down **"Earth Release: Earth Style Wall" **a solid wall of earth 8 foot high, 20 foot wide, and 3 foot thick shot up from the ground and block they attacks until Kiba and Choji were panting on the ground.

Harry sigh "Now for the second lesson in being a ninja, Ginjutsu" and with that he faded away like a mirage and a circle of leaves spun around and envelop them, they could also hear a voice whisper "**Demonic Illusion: Heavenly Mirage**" and with that they find themselves somewhere else.

Hermione found herself in a library with tens of thousands of books, Neville found himself in a greenhouse with the rarest plants in the world, Choji found himself in a all you can eat buffet, Kiba found himself surrounded by women in bikinis, Yugito found himself surrounded by dozens of cats, and Lee was %$&?* (This scene was forbidden for the viewer's safety it was do to an overload of youthfulness)

Hermione and Neville were the first to break the ginjutsu, Hermione went to free the others while Neville dug up Shikamaru and regroup, unfortunate their hour was up "Very impressive, you all past" They all sigh but the tense as they heard someone clapping Harry however was calm like know they were there the whole time.

Out of the shadow come a person, He look to about 18-years-old and was 6'2, he had pure blue eyes with slit pupils and a ripple-like pattern, wild spiky blond hair, slightly tan skin and whisker marks on his cheeks, He worn some find of uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a black jounin vest and a Hitai-ate composed of a metal plate with two horns and band of orange cloth it was engraved with the kanji for "Dawn" (暁,_Akatsuki_), he also had a black Kakashi-like face mask which was down, and lastly short-sleeved long black coat over his normal attire, decorated by majestic blue flames on the edges, with the kanji for "Demon Sage of the Six Paths" (悪魔六道仙人, _Akuma Rikudō Sennin_) written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin red rope.

And behind him were three people in long, black cloaks with red clouds and straw hats "Your students are coming well… brother" this shock Harry students.

Harry smiled "Think you, brother" he turn back to his students "This is my leader and brother… Maelstrom"


	4. The Vanishing Glass

Shinobi among Wizards

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, or any other anime, manga, game, book, or anything else that might make an appearance in this fic... I own nothing

**Chapter 4 - The Vanishing Glass**

* * *

><p>"Normal talking"<p>

_'Normal_ _thinking'_

"**Demon talking/Jutsu/Spell"**

**'**_**Demon thinking' **_

"_Parseltongue_"

* * *

><p>Nearly ten years had passed since the day the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephews on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.<p>

The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door, it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets, but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all of the other two boys that lived in the house.

Yet Harry Potter and Naruto Namikaze was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. They Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. "Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been one of the night parents died. There had been a his godfather's flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.

His aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly," said Harry and as Naruto groaned as he was awoken by his aunt screeches.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

Naruto groaned again and this time it was by awaking up.

"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing, nothing… you old hag" The blond Shinobi mumbled

Dudley's birthday — how could they have forgotten?

Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on, when he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen, Naruto come down a few minutes later. They look to see the table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though

Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Naruto, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise, unless of course it involved punching somebody.

Dudley's favorite punching bag was Naruto and Harry, fortunate he couldn't catch them as they very fast, their Shinobi training made it so they could move at speeds no preteens had the right to.

Unfortunate Harry and Naruto had to hid their Shinobi training and this met that look weak, so they come up with a "Seal Form" so everyone believe normal looking kids

Harry "Seal Form" look small and skinny, this was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair, and bright green eyes, he wore round glasses. The only thing Harry liked about this from was that he could show off the very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.

Naruto "Seal Form" look short with an outfit that consisted of a kill-me-orange jumpsuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as up and down the front, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a big white collar, orange pants, blue sandals. Naruto had a rounded face, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair and only thing Naruto liked about this from was that he could show off his whisker marks.

They was broken from their thought was Vernon entered the kitchen.

"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.

About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair like his brother simply grew that way - all over the place.

Naruto was frying the eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother.

Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel, Naruto often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.

Naruto put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. "Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy." "All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over. Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty… thirty…"

"So he's so dumb he can't even count," Naruto whisper so that only Harry could hear.

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."

Uncle Vernon chuckled.

"Little tyke" wants his money's worth, just like his father. "Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair. At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take them."

"We have a name," Naruto growled

She ignore him as she jerked her head in they direction. Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry gave a smirk. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry and Naruto was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. They hated it there, the whole house smelled of cabbage (This was worst for Naruto because of his heightened senses) and Mrs. Figg made them look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.

"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at they as though he'd planned this… if only they knew. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that they had broken Mrs. Figg's leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates them."

The Dursleys often spoke about Harry and Naruto like this, as though they wasn't there or rather, as though they was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend, Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.

"You could just leave us here," Harry said in voice, knowing that it would make them said no.

Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.

"And come back and find the house in ruins or on fire?" she snarled and shot a look at Naruto

"Hay that was a accident," said Naruto, but they weren't listening.

"I suppose we could take them to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "… and leave them in the car…"

"That car's new, there not sitting in it alone…"

Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying the only time he really cried is he or Naruto use him to test their new jutsu, but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.

"I… don't… want… them… t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "They always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Naruto a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.

Just then, the doorbell rang "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.

Half an hour later, Harry and Naruto couldn't believe their luck, they were sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo just like they planed

They aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with them (but that might have been the genjutsu they put on them) but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry and Naruto aside.

"I'm warning you two," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to them, "I'm warning you two now, any funny business, anything at all and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."

"We're not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly…"

But Uncle Vernon didn't believe them. No one ever did.

The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and Naruto and it was from they ninja ability and it wasn't like telling the Dursleys that they didn't make them happen was any good.

Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses.

Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.

He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.

Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force Naruto into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls). The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Naruto. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Naruto wasn't punished.

On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.

The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from their headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trashcans outside the kitchen doors.

This was before they learn about magic and that it can happen accidentally when feeling angry, scared, or confused.

But today, nothing was going to go wrong, while he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: Harry, people at work, Naruto, the council, Harry, the bank, and Naruto were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.

"… roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."

Naruto slapped his face because not matter how much their train themselves to control their emotions and think before speaking there were time they said thing they should not say like Harry did just now.

Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" Dudley and Piers sniggered.

"I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."

But this is why he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than them asking questions, it was them talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon, they seemed to think he or Naruto might get dangerous ideas, which they did.

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry and Naruto what their wanted before the Dursleys could hurry them away, they bought them a cheap lemon ice pop.

It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond. Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time with The Dursleys.

They was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first. Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.

After lunch they went to the reptile house.

It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can, but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.

Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake while Naruto stay back, his transformation into a fox hanyou was over 75% complete and it left he with a dislike for snakes. Harry look the said and wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself, no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.

It winked.

Harry stared, then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching, they weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.

The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time."

_"I know," _Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. _"It must be really annoying." _

The snake nodded vigorously.

_"Where do you come from, anyway?"_ Harry asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

_"Wasss it nice there?" _

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. _"Oh, I see… so you've never been to Brazil?"_

As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.

"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor.

What came next happened so fast no one but Harry and Naruto saw how it happened, one second Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next they had leapt back with howls of horror. Harry sat up and gasped, Naruto fell down and laugh, the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.

The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could hear a low, hissing voice said, _"Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amigo." _

Naruto whisper to Harry "Are you sure you don't want the snake summoning contract" and Harry shook his head and whisper "Maybe later"

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.

"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"

The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Naruto had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"

Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go. Cupboard. Stay. No meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.

He and Naruto lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, ever since they had been a babies and Harry parents had been kill. Life with the Dursleys miserable when they had been younger before they became Shinobi.

But now that they had became Shinobi, they had friends, they had disciples, they had a plan, Akatsuki.

It was Naruto idea after they looked up all the information they could find about the wizarding world, from what they had read he and Naruto had learned the corruption of the ministry of magic, not just the in Britain but in all countries worldwide. They saw magical beings were treated by the humans, were either classified as unintelligent or sub-human and were treated like animals. The Muggle-born witches and wizards are often derided by pure-bloods and called disparaging names such as "Mudblood", a term implying that they are somehow dirty and impure and many pure-bloods believe that Muggle-borns are unworthy of magic and should not be allowed into the wizarding world.

This is the some for the Minister for Magic, who it is not possible for Muggle society to coexist peaceably alongside wizarding society. The wizarding world look down on the Muggle world thinking they stupid and naive, but the wizarding world also had their problems, stuck in the past and unwilling learn or ignore the new science and technology from Muggle society and using magic for almost everything, including cooking, cleaning, travelling, communicating, child rearing and medical treatment.

Than you have the intelligent magical beings and beasts, were either classified as unintelligent or sub-human and were treated like animals. the magical creatures that were intelligent like the Acromantulas, Trolls(some of them), Griffins, Sphinxes, Hippogriffs, Thestrals, Unicorns, Dragons(most of them), and Kneazles are hungered down or enslaved, and as for the magical beings…

The Werewolves, who are perfectly normal human beings the majority of their lives and terrifying monsters for a small fraction of it, are generally regarded with fear and disgust by wizarding society and are so hated and despised that to reveal their affliction is to end all possibility of future employment.

The Vampires, who are not considered a true threat to the wizarding or Muggle community are generally regarded with fear and hated like that of the werewolves, and have been hungered down and killed in the past just because they live off of blood.

The Giants, who are normally solitary creatures given to territorial aggression, were rendered nearly extinct by the refusal of wizards to allow them near habitable land. This forced their kind to cluster together in desolate rocky lands, leading to in-fighting and further deaths. Giants are so feared by wizards that gentle and intelligent half-giants are made to feel ashamed of their heritage and suffer the same prejudice that Muggle-borns and half-bloods do.

The House-elves, who willingly and joyfully do whatever tasks their wizard masters ask of them, have thus been ruthlessly exploited for centuries as a slave-class. The fact that they seem to like being enslaved has made wizards send their house-elves on life-threatening errands at all corners of the globe. The casting-out of a house-elf from a family is the deepest and most traumatic punishment imaginable for them. This most often leads the house-elf to harm itself in grief to the point of death.

The Goblins, while they appear to have at least a grudging co-existence with the wizard world, but his is because they control the wizarding economy to a large extent. have nonetheless experienced much discrimination from wizards, and many have led significant uprisings against them in the past.

The Dwarfs were once proud creatures, they built the most glorious underground cities, crafted weapons and armor for the highest quality but thanks to the humans they lost much of their history and prestige, they for force into an also slave-class like stated.

The Centaurs, who are classified as Beasts by the Ministry of Magic, at their own request, as they were unhappy at having to share Being status with Hags and Vampires. have nonetheless experienced much unfairness from wizards take the phrases "half-breed" and "near human intelligence" to be a great insult.

The Veelas, who are a race of intelligent bring that semi-human, semi-magical creatures, they like the Goblins have a grudging co-existence with the wizard world, but have nonetheless experienced much unfairness from wizards, and are some times sold as sex-slaves.

This is how he and Naruto saw it, the wizarding world were like spiritual energy, creative with magic, and the Muggle world were like physical energy, logically with science, and the world of magical creatures and being they were like natural energy, wild with nature.

Then there was Akatsuki.

They were Shinobi, they would use the science and technology from Muggle, the magic of wizards, and learn from the beings of nature.

First they would gather and train disciples of the shinobiarts, and they had. Naruto had disciples in Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. Harry himself had disciples in Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Neville, and Hermione.

Lee and Yugito, both of whom have recover the memories of their past life, join Akatsuki, and have disciples, Lee's disciples were two Muggle-born brothers by the name Dennis and Colin Creevey, while Yugito's had Cho Chang, Pure-blood of Asian descent, and Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, who were two French, part-Veela sisters.

Then you had Gaara, Hinata, and Haku, whom all had disciples of their own, Hinata's disciples were Angelina Johnson and Susan Bones who both were half-blood, Lavender Brown who was a Pure-blood. Gaara's disciples were his sister Temari (he didn't have a brother in this world) and two Muggles by the names Matsuri and Sari. Haku's disciples were her older brother Suigetsu Momochi, and Kimimaro Kaguya a Pure-blood from the Kaguya family which is almost complete gone.

There was also Neji who had recover his memories and started training Hinata's sister, Hanabi.

The second part was to build their reputation, and gain allies from the magical creatures and being, and obtain a large amount of money to support their organization.

In order to build their reputation and get some money they plan to accept missions that other can or won't do at a low cost, to gain allies from the magical creatures and beings their offer freedom and rights, Naruto had already meet with some Vampires who were shock to see a true demon in over 2,000 years even if he was only a half-demon, Naruto was also trying to meet with the Werewolves but they were solitary so word was slow getting around.

Harry thought there cut off as the cupboard lock clicked and open to Naruto who was grinning evilly "Is time for us to give Dudley are… present" Harry nodded with his own evilly grin.

Omake: Harry's and Naruto's present

Dudley awoke as someone open his bedroom door, he look up to Naruto and Harry both of whom had red eyes, before Dudley could say anything both Naruto and Harry said

"**Tsukuyomi" **

The next Dudley knew he was outside tied to his bed under a red moon and sky with black clouds.

Naruto and Harry looked at Dudley

"It time for us to gave you are-"

-present, we promise that you-

-will never forget it."

And with that the place was full of Orochimaru clones dressed only with thongs and feather scarfs. The stuff they were doing among themselves was probably illegal in most civilized countries.

One of them spotted the horrified face of Dudley.

"Heeeellooooo, Dudley-chaaaaaan! I heard that you are going to be with us! We are going to treat you very weeeeeeell!" exclaimed the Orochimaru licking his lips while others looked at Dudley with perverted smiles while they touched the piercings in their nipples.

Well they said he would ever forget it.


	5. Letters, and The Keeper of Keys

Shinobi among Wizards

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, or any other anime, manga, game, book, or anything else that might make an appearance in this fic... I own nothing

Chapter 5 - Letters, and The Keeper of Keys

"Normal talking"

_'Normal_ _thinking'_

**"Demon talking/Jutsu/Spell"**

**'**_**Demon thinking' **_

~Parseltongue~

_Written Down_

* * *

><p>The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment, by the time he was allowed out of the cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his new racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches. Now school was over Harry and Naruto spent as much time as possible out of the house, doing several projects and thinking about the end of the holidays, when September came he would be going off to Hogwarts and, Dudley would be going at Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too, Naruto on the other hand, would be stuck with the Dursleys, or at least a clone of him as he had several projects to before his time at Hogwarts was to start.<p>

One day in July, Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry and Naruto at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out that after she broken her leg tripping over the cat that they put a genjutsu, she wasn't as fond of them. She let them watch television and gave Naruto a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years, thought he didn't complain. That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life, as he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life, Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up.

Harry didn't trust himself to speak, he thought two of his ribs might have already cracked from trying not to laugh and Naruto had to place a silencing seal on himself so they couldn't him laugh.

There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast, it seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink, he went to have a look, the tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water. "What's this?" he asked Petunia, who's lips tightened as they always did if he dared ask a question. "It's your school uniform," she said and Harry looked in the bowl again. "Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet." Naruto laughed silently, since he couldn't make noise at the moment.

"Don't be stupid," snapped Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."

"I don't think so," Naruto whispered to Harry after taking off the seal, Harry agreed, he seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue.

Dudley and Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table. The heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat and Harry went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and… a letter for Harry.

Harry picked it up and stared at it, no one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him, who would? He had no friends from school and his disciples couldn't write to him without drawing attention, no other relatives beside Naruto, he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back.

Yet here it was, a letter, addressed to him so plainly there could be no mistake:

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Smallest Bedroom_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink, there was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H, he realizes that this was the letter from Hogwarts. Harry toyed with the idea of opening it, but decide not too he already knew what it said and knew he couldn't gave a reply, plus it would be funny to see Petunia and Vernon's faces.

Harry went back to the kitchen, shaking his head to get rid of the thoughs that he clearly got from spending to much time with his brother, he handed Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope as Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard. "Marge's ill," he informed Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk…"

"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"

Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Vernon.

"That's mine!" said Harry, as he pretend to trying to snatch it back.

"Who'd be writing to you?"

"Lots of people do," said Naruto as if was obvious

Vernon sneered at Naruto before shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it, his face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights and it didn't stop there, within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge. "P-P-Petunia!" he gasped as Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Vernon held it high out of his reach.

Petunia took it curiously and read the first line for a moment it looked as though she might faint, she clutched her throat and made a choking noise "Vernon! Oh my goodness-Vernon!"

They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry, Naruto and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick. "I want to read that letter," he said loudly.

"Get out, all of you," croaked Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope "Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.

"OUT!" roared Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them.

Next morning at breakfast everyone was rather quiet Dudley was in shock, he'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse room, and he still didn't have his room back. Vernon and Petunia kept looking at each other darkly then the post came, they made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way up the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, Four Privet Drive-'"

With a strangled cry, Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Vernon around the neck from behind and after a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone but Naruto got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.

The next morning he crept across the dark hall toward the front door, try to make it look like he real wanted that letter when he saw Vernon lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. But this gave he a gave him a narutoish idea, so Harry leapt onto Vernon big and squashy face.

"AAAAARRRGGHH!"

After Vernon shouted at Harry for about half an hour (which he believe was worth it) and then told him to go make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.

On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry, and as they couldn't go through the mail slot, they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom. Vernon stayed at home again after burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.

On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Petunia through the living room window.

While Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.

"Who one earth wants to talk to _you_ this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.

"_Hogwarts_," Thought Harry and Naruto together.

On Sunday morning, Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy. "No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today -" Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head, next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets, the Dursleys ducked but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one-

"Out! OUT!"

Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall, when Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor. "That does it," said Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling out great tufts out of his moustache at the same the same time.

"I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave, we're going away, just pack some clothes. No arguments!" He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue, they drove and they drove, every now and then Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. "Shake 'em off . . . shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.

Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering… They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.

"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."

She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Room 17_

_Railview Hotel_

_Cokeworth_

Harry made a grab for the letter but Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared. "I'll take them," said Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.

"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Petunia dully late that afternoon. Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.

"No he hasn't, he's always been mad," Naruto muttered as it started to rain, great drops beat on the roof of the car Dudley sniveled. "It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a _television_."

Monday, this reminded Harry of something, if it was Monday and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week, because of television-then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday, of course his birthdays were never exactly fun, last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Vernon's old socks, this is why he and Naruto left a clone with the Dursleys and did something fun.

But it looked like they could do it this time, still, you weren't eleven every day.

Vernon was back and he was smiling "That's not good," Naruto whispered to Harry who agreed with him. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.

"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!" It was very cold outside the car Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine.

Vernon got a toothless old man to agreed to lend he a boat, the inside of the shack was horrible, it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty, and here were only two rooms. They ate a bag of chips each and banana. As night fell, the a storm blew up around them and spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Petunia found a few mouldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa.

She and Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, while Harry and Naruto were left to find the softest bit of floor they could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.

The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep he looked at the lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time, he lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.

Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside.

Four minutes to go. Harry could feel someone's chakra coming.

Three minutes to go. It was getting closer.

Two minutes to go. He could heard the rock crumbling into the sea?

One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds…twenty…ten…nine-maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him-

three…two…one…

**BOOM**.

The whole shack shivered and Naruto sat bolt upright, having been awoken but the loud crashing knock.

They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly**.**

There was a crash behind them and Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands - now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.

"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you - I'm armed."

There was a pause. Then - SMASH!

The door hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.

A giant of a man was standing in the doorway his face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all. "Couldn't make us a cup 'o tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey. . . ."

He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear. "Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.

Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified behind Vernon.

"An' here's Harry and Naruto!" said the giant. Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

"Las' time I saw you two, you was only a baby," said the giant.

Vernon made a funny rasping noise. "I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Like that's gonna work," thought Naruto

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant, he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Vernon's hands, bent in into a knot as easily was if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.

"He's strong," thought Naruto as Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.

"Anyway - Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "A very happy birthday to yeh. Got sommat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it and inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with _Happy Birthday Harry_ written on it in green icing.

Harry looked up at the giant and say a small thank you, and then ask "Who are you?"

The giant chuckled. "True, I haven't introduced meself, Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

"Er - no," said Harry lying easy to the giant.

Hagrid looked shocked. "Sorry," Harry said quickly keeping up his act.

_"Sorry?"_ barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letter but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh ever wonder where your parents learned it all?"

"All what?" asked Harry innocently.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' a second!" He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall. "Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy - this boy! - knows nothin' abou' - about ANYTHING?"

"I know _some_ things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff." But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About _our_ world, I mean, _Your_ world, _My_ world, _Naruto's _world, _Yer parents' world._"

"What world?"

Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode. "DURSLEY!" he boomed.

"Note to self - Never on the wrong side of Hagrid's temper," thought both Harry and Naruto

Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry. "But yeh must know about yer mum and dad," he said. "I mean, they're _famous_. You're _famous_."

"What? My - mum and dad weren't famous, were they?" Harry ask playing stupid

"Yeh don' know . . . yeh don' know . . ." Hagried ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare. "Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally.

Vernon suddenly found his voice. "Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything." A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage. "You never told them? Never told them what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was here! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"

"Kept _what_ from me?" said Harry eagerly.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU YOU!" yelled Vernon in a panic and Petunia gave a gasp of horror.

"Like that's gonna stop him," thought Naruto.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry - yer a wizard"

There was silence in the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.

"I'm a _what_?" Harry ask.

"Am I one?" ask Naruto playing his part.

**"**A wizard, and o' course you are," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."

.

Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea.

He pulled out the letter and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY._

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"What does it mean, they await my owl?"

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand on his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl - a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl - a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Given Harry his letter. Taking him to buy his things tomorrow Weather's horrible. Hope you're well._

_Hagrid__._

Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was a normal as talking on the telephone. "Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment.

Vernon make himself known saying how he swore a stop to that rubbish when they took him and Naruto in, after that Petunia shriek about how see saw her sisters, Harry and Naruto's mom as freaks, which had Naruto glared at Petunia, unfortunate Vernon made the mistake of insulting Dumbledore.

Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER-" he thundered, "-INSULT-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-IN-FRONT-OF-ME!" He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley - there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Naruto saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.

Naruto and Harry were laughing so hard that they fell off of their seats. Vernon roared, pulling Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them, Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.

"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do." He cast a sideways look at Harry and Naruto under his bushy eyebrows. "Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm - er - not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get your letter to yeh an' stuff - one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job -"

"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.

"Oh, well - I was at Hogwarts meself but I - er - got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third yer. They snapped my wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."

"Why were you expelled?" ask Naruto.

"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that." He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry. "You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' doormice in one o' the pockets."

* * *

><p><span>Omake: The Toad Sage<span>

**BOOM**.

The whole shack shivered and Naruto sat bolt upright, having been awoken but the loud crashing knock.

They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly**.**

There was a crash behind them and Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands - now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.

"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you - I'm armed."

There was a pause. Then - SMASH!

The door hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.

A tall man was standing in the doorway, he had extremely long and spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. he wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, wooden sandals, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a toad summoning scroll on his back.

Harry looked up at the white hair man and ask "Who are you?"

Who am I? Well…" Jiraiya smirked, giving Naruto and Harry a bright smile as he struck a pose. "I am the living legend! I am a man who commands respect! Men look up to me, women love me, and fathers fear me! Open your eyes and take a look! Behold the one and only divine wizard, the powerful Toad Sage that is… the Gallant Jiraiya!"

An awkward silence blew through the hut, and even the storm outside seem to stop as the great Toad Sage was stared at by the Dursleys

Meanwhile Naruto and Harry were using their **Sharingan** able to memorize and burn the priceless look on the Dursleys faces into their minds.

* * *

><p>So chapter 5 is up and chapter 6 will be in a few days<p> 


	6. Diagon Alley, and a Shopping

Shinobi among Wizards

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, or any other anime, manga, game, book, or anything else that might make an appearance in this fic... I own nothing

**Chapter 6 - Diagon Alley, and a Shopping Spree**

"Normal talking"

_'Normal_ _thinking'_

**"Demon talking/Jutsu"**

'_**Demon thinking**_**/**_**Spell"**_

Parseltongue~

_Written Down_

* * *

><p>Harry and Naruto the next morning as Hagrid was stretching.<p>

"Best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."

"Can I go to, Hagrid" Naruto ask with big blue eyes.

"I.. er…" Hagrid said not certain if should bring Naruto, but after some pleading, blackmailing, and some genjutsu Hagrid finally agreed and than Harry and Naruto followed him out onto the rock to the boat Vernon had hired was still there, they settled down in the boat, "Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry and Naruto another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter… er… speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?

"Of course not," said Naruto, and after about 10 minutes they had reached the station, there was a train to London in five minutes' time, Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent. "Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches.

Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket. "Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need." Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require: _

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) _

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags _

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand _

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set of glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope set _

_1 brass scales _

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud.

"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid and after going through the Underground, and passed book shops and music stores, they came to a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, they wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all like it had so kind of genjutsu, and after flashing his Sharingan Harry did find some kind of energy covering it.

Hagrid had steered them inside, for a famous place, it was very dark and shabby, a few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry, one of them was smoking a long pipe, a little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in, everyone seemed to know Hagrid, they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid**?" **

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle. "Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this…can this be…?" The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. "Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter… what an honor."

Harry didn't know what to say, everyone was looking at him, he was use's to moving in the shadows, not to all this fame, then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron and while everyone was looking at Harry, Naruto place a Hiraishin Seal in one of the bathrooms.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously, one of his eyes was twitching. "Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you." Naruto and Harry immediately felt something dangerous about him, unfortunate Hagrid pulled them away before they could do anything.

"Is he always that nervous?" Harry ask trying to get some information

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience… They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject now, where's me umbrella?" Hagrid said counting bricks in the wall above the trash can. "Three up… two across…" he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry." He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.

The brick he had touched quivered it wriggled in the middle, a small hole appeared it grew wider and wider a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

He grinned at Naruto and Harry's amazement, they stepped through the archway Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them. "Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."

Naruto wished he could use his Sharingan or had about eight more eyes, he turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once - the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping, a plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…" A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of around his and Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Naruto heard one of them say, "The new Nimbus Two Thousand… fastest ever…"

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon… "Gringotts," said Hagrid. They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was - "Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him.

The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed _

_Of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn. _

_So if you seek beneath our floors _

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_Of finding more than treasure there. _

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"You have his key, sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers.

"Hay Hagrid do I have a safe and can I see it" Naruto ask

Hagrid shook his head "don't gotta yer key, Naruto"

Naruto nodded his head as Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals. "Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely. "That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully. "Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Naruto asked curiously

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Griphook held the door open for them into a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in, Hagrid with some difficulty and were off at first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages., left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, making it impossible for a normal person to tried to remember… unfortunate for the goblins it was dark enough for Harry and Naruto to use they Sharingan without anyone seeing them.

When the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. Griphook unlocked the door, a lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry got to see that inside were mounds of gold coins, columns of silver, heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"The gold ones are Galleons," Hagrid explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." As Griphook and Hagrid watch Harry put some Galleons in a bag, Naruto slipped away and seal a large amount of gold and silver coins into a scroll.

After that they went even deeper**. **Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole. "Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Naruto asked.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.

Naruto and Harry were sure something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, think fabulous jewels at the very least, but at first he thought it was empty. Then Harry noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor and while He and Naruto didn't know what was in it but they could feel the power come off it. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid. One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. "Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

After getting his black robes and talking with a blonde hair boy that sounded like he had a 10-foot pole up his ass, Harry ate some ice cream Hagrid had bought him and Naruto (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).

They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid had to drag Naruto away from '_Curses and Countercurses' (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) _by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."

"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a and lot more study before yeh get ter that level."

They got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages, it was so bad that Naruto had to stay out or be knock out by the stench, it had barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again. "Just yer wand left… A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."

An so twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing, Harry gave Hagrid his thanks,

"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now… only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."

A magic wand… this was what Harry and Naruto had been really looking forward to, they had tried other peoples wand only to find that they didn't work for them.

The last shop was narrow and shabby, peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. a single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait, Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling, the back of his neck prickled as he sense the magic.

The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair, an old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop "Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it… it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where…"

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid. "Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again… Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid. "Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern. "Er… yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly. "But you don't _use _them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply. "Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly.

Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke. "Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now… Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er… well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

It was at this moment that Naruto casting a minor illusion over Hagrid and Ollivander and the store so he wouldn't be interrupted, the two wizards froze as their eyes glazed over for a moment, after that they completely ignore him, letting Naruto slipped behind the counter and into the workshop behind the store.

Behind the counter was a room filled with many strange objects, there were several different logs of wood laying about, on a table to the side was a small pile of glowing feathers. Beside them was what had to be the biggest heart he had ever seen, it was at least twice the size of his head and seemed to still beat with a steady rhythm. Taking a step into the room Naruto gagged as a feeling of utter revulsion filled him, but with a few deep breaths was able to calm himself, spreading out his senses he located the source of the feeling.

The pile of glowing feathers were actually Phoenix feathers and next to the door hidden from his line of sight until he entered the room was a large pile of Unicorn hairs. Materials from two of the purest light creatures were in such close proximity so that it was know wonder why he felt sick. Being part-demon, a being of the dark he shared the revulsion for all light creatures that dark creatures held and being so close to the large amounts of hair and feathers had caused a negative reaction.

Calming himself Naruto began to look around the room searching for the correct items, he found his goal in the form of a bookcase at the back of the room hidden behind a tapestry. Searching quickly he pulled out five tomes, each was bound in red with a black number on the front numbering from one to five. Above each number was the books title.

_'A warlocks guide to wand crafting'_

Naruto smirked as he viewed the collection. He had flipped through a book of ministry laws at Florish and Blott's earlier, and while Hagrid thought he was try find out how to curse Dudley (and he was) had just skimmed thorough and memorizing the books one by one with his **Sharingan** abilities_. _It was through these books that he had learned about not only the laws on underage magic and the trace on an underage witch or wizards wand, but also the ban on wand crafting by non licensed individuals. It was also through this knowledge that he had guessed correctly that Ollivander would have books on said subject.

Opening the first book, Naruto slowly flipped through the pages taking the time to memorize and burn all the information into his mind. After five minutes he had finished viewing all the books and after placing them back on the shelf he looked through the rest of Ollivander books for any items of interest. He chose to memorize book on magical enhancers, another on materials best used for wandcrafting, and Ollivanders personal notes on matching a wand with its user.

Once finished he hid all hints of his actions and quickly fled from the room before the feathers and hairs could affect him anymore. Slipping back into the main section of the store he walked over just as Ollivander was finished finding a wand suitable for his brother.

"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…" He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…"

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather… just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother… why, its brother gave you that scar."

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things… terrible, yes, but great."

Naruto whisper to Harry "Are you really sure you don't want the snake summoning contract" Harry lowered head and whisper "fine"

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as they made their way back down Diagon Alley, Naruto felt a tight grip on his shoulder as he tried to turn down a darkened road, his first instinct was to remove the offending hand from his body but he was able to calm himself before he could react. Turning he followed the arm up to a stern looking Hagrid who was shooting a distrustful look down the alleyway. And after Hagrid explained to Naruto and Harry about how there are many dark and forbidden items for sale and how a lot of dark wizards go in Knockturn alley they both nodding to the older man and Naruto shot one last look at Knockturn alley before continuing on his way.

They went back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, Hagrid bought Harry and Naruto some hamburgers (Four for Naruto) and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them, them helped Harrry and Naruto on to the train that would take them back to the Dursleys, then handed Harry an envelope.

"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September… King's Cross… it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me…. See yeh soon, Harry."

The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Latter that night Harry (against his better judgment) sign the snake summoning contract, and on his first try summon Nagini, who was the daughter of the snake boss and half-Basilisk. She had eyes that were a vibrant amber with black slits with jet-black scales with a dark amber diamond pattern along a sleek form...and a very large one at that, she had to be about 18-feet-long. After Harry talked to her, which surprises her that he could speak the snake language, in the end she agreed to talk to her father about letting him summon them.

After that the two got into they "Akatsuki uniform" and flash over to the Leaky Cauldron and after tapped the wall three times that split up Naruto went to Gringotts white Harry went down Knockturn alley.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Naruto breathed a quiet sigh of relief as he quickly strode towards Gringotts... there wasn't too many people this late… this was good as he didn't want word about Akatsuki getting out to the humans just yet…

Entering the bank Naruto walked past the various witches and wizards that had stopped to gawk and made his way to one of the tellers. From the way the goblins eyes widened and how other goblins began to whisper and point at him he knew they recognized him, as a member of Akatsuki.

Naruto recognized the goblin as the one from this morning, Griphook eyes the man completely concealed in shadows suspiciously before speaking up. "Welcome to Gringotts, what do you need today?"

Grinning Naruto channel youki to his throat **"I would like to speak to a manager about opening an account" **

Griphook's eyes widen for a moment at Naruto's demonic voice before nodding his head, "Very well follow me please, I need to bring this matter up with Ragnok." With this he closed off his service counter and walked towards a door in the back, with the demonic blond trailing not far behind.

Naruto took the time to look at his surroundings; from what he could tell, most magical humans tried to spend as little time around the goblins as possible. Because of this, he was probably one of the few who had actually been back here. The walls were made of an onyx stone, and were lined with statues of famous goblins and paintings depicting gruesome battle scenes from countless wars of old, including some from the Goblin Rebellions. When Griphook entered an elevator Naruto was somewhat surprised at seeing the human invention but said nothing as he followed.

Unlike the level they were just on, Naruto had the distinct feeling that even if most humans wanted to come here, they wouldn't be permitted. The entire hallway was solid marble, with gold tracings adorning everything else... it clearly showed the affluence that the goblins possessed. It was quite possible that it was only because of his previous statements that he was here right now, about to speak with this "Ragnok"...whomever it was seemed to be quite influential. After a few more minutes of walking down winding halls stuffed with bejeweled statues and beautiful tapestries, they finally came upon a door that left Naruto open-mouthed. The door they stood in front of was massive for such diminutive creatures... he guessed it was a little over 8 feet tall... and was _solid gold_. If that wasn't enough, it had gems embedded throughout its surface. Off to the side of the door stood two goblins garbed in gleaming armor with very ceremonial looking halberds... Naruto began to form a theory on just who this Ragnok was. Sure enough, when Griphook announced their presence, a voice from inside permitted entry and the two guards opened the massive doors with some effort. Instead of entering, Griphook merely bowed low and spoke up.

"Master Ragnok, I present to you… a member of Akatsuki... he has wish to open an account with us." Once he was done, he bowed low once more and backed out while urging Naruto forward. When Naruto did so, the doors behind him closed and he was left with just Ragnok in his presence, Naruto got the feeling that this was not normal for something like opening an account, but nothing was normal for him or Harry.

Ragnok wasted no time and spoke up, his voice carrying a great deal of authority with it. "Greetings Mr…"

Seeing that he didn't give a name **"Please call me… Maelstrom" **Naruto said his demonic voice.

Ragnok pause for a moment before he continued "My name as you know is Ragnok, and I am both the leader of the Goblins and Head of Gringotts. Now come, sit down and tell me why you wish to open a account."

Naruto walked towards the large desk and sat down in the high-back chair offered him with confidence. He knew that Goblins respected strength, and so Naruto spoke firmly and clearly. **"Thank you for seeing me Master Ragnok, the reason I come today is simple, I wish to open a account for me and my organization… and a secondary account for later…"**

While Ragnok's face remained as stoic as every, Naruto could clearly see the spark of shock in the goblin's eyes at this information. "That... can be arranged. Lets take this one step at a time, shall we? What name do you want your new account to be under?"

"**Akatsuki"**

Ragnok nodded before disappeared to retrieve the needed items. He returned with a wood-backed and framed piece of blank parchment, and a thin wooden box. He set the framed parchment and the box on the table in front of Harry, and took a seat behind the desk.

**"Very well, what do I have to do?"**

"Inside the box is a blood quill, it will use your own blood as ink, it will be mildly painful, but the wound will heal immediately following use" the goblin instructed him, sounding somewhat disapproving of the lack of terrible wounds and excruciating pain. "The paper is specially charmed. You will write the names you want for your new account to be under and the names of those who you wish to have access to it, it will absorb the letters and list any vaults you have with us. Is that clear?"

**"Yes" **Naruto said as he took the blood quill.

_Akatsuki_

_Naruto Namikaze, Demon Sage of the Six Paths _

_The Hokage _

_Gaara Sabaku, The Kazekage _

_Haku Momochi, The Mizukage _

_Yugito Nii, The Raikage_

_Lee Maito, The Tsuchikage _

_The Hosennin _

_The Kazesennin _

_Hinata Hyuuga, The Mizusennin _

_The Raisennin _

_Harry Potter, The Tsuchisennin _

Naruto pause for a moment to think of the name for the second account as the paper swiftly absorb the blood preventing anyone from seeing what he written, after a moment he come up with the name for the second account.

_Shinobi_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Ron Weasley_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shikamaru Nara_

_Choji Akimichi_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Hermione Granger_

_Dennis Creevey_

_Colin Creevey_

_Cho Chang_

_Fleur Delacour_

_Gabrielle Delacour_

_Neji Hyuuga_

_Hanabi Hyuuga_

_Angelina Johnson _

_Susan Bones _

_Lavender Brown _

_Temari Sabaku_

_Matsuri Tsubasa_

_Sari Koizumi _

_Suigetsu Momochi, _

_Kimimaro Kaguya _

_Hana Inuzuka _

_Konohamaru Sarutobi _

Naruto didn't even winced as the words were cut into his skin, **"I trust that we can keep this confidential, correct" **he asked pointedly.

Ragnok took on a professional air. "We have the utmost regard for our client's privacy."

**"Good, can I get copies made of my vault keys, 11 for the Akatsuki account and 30 for the Shinobi account"**

Ragnok had one of the junior employee get them white Naruto continued

"**I also wish to make a deposit into these account"**

"Very well, what do you wish to deposit"

Naruto took out a scroll, much to Ragnok amusement, until he unseal several thousand Pounds and several bags of galleons, sickles, and knuts **"I wish to deposit these into the two account, take the Pounds and split half of them into galleons, sickles, and knuts, for the second account, then I want a statements from both accounts"**

Nodding Ragnok took the money and come back after 10 minutes with a detail statements for both accounts

_Akatsuki account Audit:_

_List of Properties: None _

_Vault Monetary Holdings: _

_Galleons: 11,261 _

_Sickles: 5,560,_

_Knuts: 4,213_

_Pounds: 56,255_

_Noticeable other possessions within Vault: None _

_Shinobi__account Audit:_

_List of Properties: None _

_Vault Monetary Holdings: _

_Galleons: 8,455_

_Sickles: 3,720,_

_Knuts: 2,312_

_Pounds: 23,152_

_Noticeable other possessions within Vault: None _

Nodding his head Naruto took the bank statements and much to the shock of the goblins, disappeared in a flash of gold light.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

While Naruto was at Gringotts, Harry went down Knockturn alley, and his first stop was the ever so popular _Borgin and Burkes_, who sold a variety of artifacts and dark items, exactly what he sought. He had no doubt that a good deal of the wares were not open to the public, but he would remedy that; after all, Borgin was quite the greedy man if what he been told was correct. His mind made up, Harry swiftly veered of the main road and into the gloomy shop itself as a small bell announced his entrance. Soon enough, the sleazy man himself came out of somewhere in the back of the shop to see who had entered. When his eyes fell upon the relatively short frame of Harry in his cloak, the man sneered before he spoke.

"And just _what_ is a brat doing in my shop? Beat it kid, I don't sell toys or candy."

Harry had been expecting such a pleasant introduction from the man, but nevertheless refused to put up with Borgin's attitude. With this in mind, when Harry spoke his words were emotionless, cold and indifferent, sounding nothing like the Harry his 'friends' knew but more like a certain mass murdering Uchiha.

"Nor do I come here to seek such, Mr. Borgin. If I had wanted such trivial things I would have taken my shopping to Diagon. No, I seek things that certain...groups would frown upon. Tell me Mr. Borgin, do you have potion ingredients?"

Harry's cold and emotionless answer somewhat unnerved Borgin, sounding far to familiar to a similar boy that had worked for him long ago. However, when the boy mentioned he was interested in looking for clearly illegal items, he gave him a shrewd look before he responded.

"Maybe I do, but if I did they would be quite expensive if the ingredients are of a questionable nature. I doubt that a child such as yourself could afford such things."

While his insult seemed to not bother the boy at all, Borgin was quite surprised and more than a little frightened when angry hisses began to emanate from the boy's cloak. When the head of a large and angry looking snake came out of the cloak, Borgin almost fell to the floor in fright, though he did manage to crash against his counter. Even more unnerving was the fact that the boy was obviously not bothered by the snake in the least, and to even further his shock the boy seemed to _soothe _the bloody thing before it returned to its hidden resting place. It was slowly dawning on Borgin that perhaps he should start treating the boy with a little more respect...especially with that damn snake around.

While as Borgin was having a fit, Harry was greatly amused at the scene. Amused because Borgin looked as if he was on the verge of having a seizure. Nagini had decide she wanted to go with him after he had summon her to see how he was like, and while he was admittedly angered by the man's blatant disrespect, Nagini was far more angry than he that the man disrespect for her summoner, and her actions proved it. Before Nagini decided that the man would make a nice meal, Harry spoke up to her in a low voice to calm her down, all the while stroking the scales on the lower back of her head to help calm her.

~Now Nagini, just because the man disrespected me does not mean he is fit to become a meal. I can understand you anger and I do appreciate you standing up for me, but let us see if he can be reasonable. If he continues with his baseless disrespect, then and only then can you retaliate, but for now calm yourself, alright?~

It took a few moments more, but Nagini reluctantly receded back into the confined of Harry's cloak, but not before she shot the foul man one last venomous glare. Huffing a little at not being able to put this man in his place, she responded to Harry; the pout was clearly envisioned when she spoke.

~Very well Harry, I'll let the man be... for now. But mark my words, if he continues to show such open disrespect I _will_ be showing him just deadly my bite can be.~

Harry had to try very hard not to laugh at Nagini's attitude, he really enjoyed having her around. After composing himself for a moment, he refocused his attention on the form of Borgin once more, who seemed to be a little meeker than he had been before...good. Adopting his emotionless voice once more, Harry spoke up again.

"...As you can see Mr. Borgin, any further insults on my person would be most unwise, lest you rouse my snake's ire again. As for your concerns about my ability to pay, rest assured I am well funded…"

Pulling out a bag of Galleons Harry spilled the gold coins onto the counter top. "Money is not an issue." He replied.

The clerks eyes sparkled as he looked at the pile of gold, his suspicious look turned into one of greed and ways in which he could swindle the boy before him. However he was interrupted from his musings when Harry spoke up once more, his voice having taken on a colder tone. "Do not think for one second that I am some spoiled rich child just waiting to be cheated. Don't look so surprised, you really need to work on hiding your expressions; the look of greed that just came over your face was absolutely revolting... but I digress. To make matters simple, I offer you a simple warning; you cheat me, my snake takes the difference out of your hide, understood?"

And with impeccable timing, Nagini once more peeked out from under Harry's cloak and leered at Borgin, making the warning all too clear. Borgin paled slightly at the treat and decided that perhaps he would be somewhat reasonable on his prices with this boy, lest he end up missing a few pounds of flesh or more. He nodded his head and responded, now just wanting the boy to get what he needed and then leave. "Y-Yes, I understand sir. You wanted potion ingredients of the more...questionable type, correct? Well you've certainly found the right place, I consider myself a hoarder of all manners of questionable items, but you won't find the majority of them out here. Follow me sir, and you'll have your ingredients."

And with that, Borgin proceeded to slink back into the area that he originally came from, with Harry cautiously walking behind him, both he and Nagini were weary of a trap, and so were keeping a constant vigil around them. Borgin stopped in front of what appeared to be simply a sparsely decorated wall, but with a few whispered words the wall seemed to split and fold inward, revealing the true shop of Borgin and Burkes. While the front shop had items strewn about in random, this one seemed to have the wares in at least some semblance of order. Harry quickly spotted the shelves that contained potion ingredients and walked towards the shelves, but on his way there he passed a section that caught his interest; trunks.

Harry strode up to them and appraised them, while most looked like your typical, if slightly high class trunks, there were a few that were decidedly different, and one in particular that drew his attention... mainly due to the fact that it was massive. Even more interesting was the fact that this trunk in particular had something that none of the others had; gems. However they did not appear to be for decoration, for one they were situated on the edges of the trunk with the exception of one located in the center of the trunk itself. And secondly, the sapphire situated in the middle had what appeared to be an extremely intricate rune carved onto its surface. Last, and perhaps the oddest trait about this trunk was that it had no apparent openings; it simply looked like a box. Turning to Borgin who had been observing him from a distance, Harry decided to voice his curiosity.

"Mr. Borgin, this trunk; how does it open? And while we're on the matter, is there a history behind this trunk? It is by far the most unique of them all."

The man seemed to go into thought for a moment as he rubbed his chin, staring at the beautiful trunk. After a minute he seemed to recall something, for he suddenly straightened up and snapped his fingers with a small exclamation of "Aha!".

"Ah yes, now I remember; to be completely honest I don't know too much about it. I received it when a woman came into my shop with the trunk floating in behind her, she looked like she had seen better days. I had a good idea what she wanted and I was right; she wanted to essentially pawn the trunk... according to the women it was allotted to her in her father's will, and now she needed money and thought that it would fetch a good price. To make a long story short, I paid her for the trunk and now here it is... to be honest I had forgotten about it until you pointed it out. As for how its opened... your guess is as good as mine, I just bought it due to the physical value."

Harry simply shook in reply as he barely held back a snort of contempt. He had no doubts that he swindled the woman, but for now he was very curious about the trunk and how it opened. As he peered at the intricate seal on the trunk, he realize that was a blood seal, but it didn't the part for the user, meaning that ether the owner was dead or it faded after it was sold.

Harry blinked for a moment before he smiled and stroked Nagini once more, and without even needing to ask, Harry held his finger under his cloak and felt a prick as Nagini punctured it with a fang. Holding it out over the gem, Harry let one drop of his blood fall onto it and jumped back; you could never be too prepared… or paranoid, after all.

For a moment everything remained as it was, until Harry noticed the blood seemingly absorbing into the large sapphire. After it was completely absorbed, the sapphire itself began to glow a soft blue, which soon caused the corner gems to glow their own respective colors of yellow for Topaz, red for ruby, white for diamond, green for emerald, black for onyx, purple for amethyst, turquoise for...turquoise, and finally a light green for jade. After every gem was bathing the room in a soft rainbow light, a small trench seemed to carve itself all the way across the trunk, after which a soft 'click' was heard and the top opened slightly, showing that the trunk was now open.

Harry and Nagini marveled at the beauty of such a sight, but quickly composed themselves as Harry approached the now open trunk, completely ignoring a gaping Borgin behind them. Just as Harry was about to fully open the trunk, his eyes fell upon his very name now etched onto the edge of the trunk in gold, reading _Harry James Potter_ he was surprised to see it there, but figured the trunk recognized him from his blood and put the matter aside, he had a trunk to explore! With only the slightest of grins to give away his excitement, Harry swung open the trunk and was greeted by what appeared to be a ladder descending into darkness. This only served to excite him even more... that mean that this trunk had rooms inside it. He had heard of such trunks but had never seen them, apparently they were only custom built and _quite _expensive. Thankfully he was _quite _wealthy, so such barriers were no longer a problem for him.

Harry went down the latter into the darkness as he descended, he was about to use a jutsu for some light, as so far everything was pitch black. But, as if to answer his thoughts, baseball size orbs of pale-blue light seemed to phase into existence on a now visible ceiling, which was a good ten feet above him now. Looking down, he noticed that he was only two feet from the bottom and quickly found himself on the floor, marveling at the sight that greeted him.

The room that he landed in had a tall 12' ceiling which was peppered with the small glowing blue balls that Harry assumed was some variation of the _lumos_ spell, casting the room in a light-blue glow. From the sofas, coffee table and bookshelves that lined the walls, it was obvious the room was a study, and a comfortable one at that. It had with the bookshelves against the wall all the way around, with the two exceptions for the space where the ladder came down and the area directly opposite the ladder, where a door resided. Of course there were no books, but Harry certainly had enough to fill the place up.

Deciding there was nothing else to do in this room, Harry opened the door and walked into a well furnished bedroom. Once more it was a circular shape, seeming of the same size as the last, with a large king size bed situated in the middle of the room adorned with black blankets with gold trim. The walls in here were draped with decorative tapestry, each once more adopting the black and gold theme. An oak dresser rested behind the head of the bed, and just to his left a mahogany work-desk resided up against the wall and tapestry. On his right a large mirror stood, and just beyond the mirror and work-desk, two more doors resided along the wall, equidistant from each-other and the door he just came from.

Going to the one on the left first, Harry opened the door and was greeted with the sight of tiles. He didn't even need to look around to know it was the restroom. Unlike the bedroom, here the tiles were a calming combination of sapphire blue and opal, swirled together in each tile, giving the room the appearance of being underwater. The half of the room the door occupied had a simple toilet to one side and a sink on the other. However, the entire other side of the room was taken up by a very large bath, but obviously was not full of water at the moment. Quite impressed with what he had seen so far, Harry once more entered the bedroom before he made his way over to the last room and opened it.

What waited for him inside was a kitchen/dining room combination, with the kitchen on the far side and the dining room on the side the door was located. The dining table and chairs were nothing too extravagant, simply a plain mahogany table with four mahogany chairs tucked under it. The kitchen had what appeared to be an oven, a large cooler of some type, a sink, and a decent sized pantry. Thoroughly satisfied, Harry proceeded to exit the trunk, all the while marveling at the feats one could accomplish with magic/seals.

As he climbed out, he was greeted to the sight of Borgin peering down into the trunk, who quickly backed away once Harry's hooded face emerged from the darkness. Once Harry had made his way out, he turned to Borgin and addressed him. "An excellent trunk Mr. Borgin, I will be purchasing it. However before we move onto the potion ingredients, I'm wondering if there is a way to take the trace off of my wand. I do not like the idea of someone spying on me."

Borgin nodded his head at this; he had customers ask of such a thing before and was prepared to do such, however it did not come free. Upon voicing this, the boy merely sighed in exasperation before waving it on, apparently accepting the cost. After Borgin took out his own wand, he began pointed it at Harry and with a flourish made a thrusting motion to finish while whispering a quiet, _"**Lanus Effrego**"._ A small white ball shot out of his wand at towards Harry, where it smashed into a seemingly invisible wall around the boy which proceeded to promptly shatter. As the boy looked at the shimmering remnants of the tracking spells, Borgin subtly regained his breath; that spell was a powerful one, and always took a bit out of him.

Even though the man was very quiet, Harry had been able to hear his whispered words and had watched the wand movements, fully planning on practicing such later. When the spell struck, Harry was somewhat surprised when an invisible barrier around him shattered like glass and slowly dissipated, wondering just how many tracking spells were on him and his wand to garner such a visible reaction. However he already knew that Dumbledore had placed several tracking spells of his own on him and Naruto, and that it was only because of their seals and blood-clones that they were able to split through them, this just seemed to solidify it. Harry nodded to Borgin before he strode over to the potion ingredients. When he arrived, he noticed that there was a great deal of ingredients that he did not recognize,

After getting at the impressive supply of potion ingredients, Harry noticed a cauldron set that he could safely assume that were very high quality. Grabbing the cauldron set,

Will you be needing anything else sir?" the clerk asked.

"I'm starting school soon, what would you suggest?" Harry asked calmly.

The clerk seemed to think for a bit before snapping his fingers and heading into the back room, he came out moments later carrying a small stack of books.

"I take it your going to Hogwarts? Yeah that's what I thought, well considering who the headmaster is you won't have a chance to learn any of the so called 'dark' arts. These are some books on basic and advanced curses, there's a whole set here so you can learn them as you grow. I even included one on Legilimency and Occlumency." the clerck declared setting the books on the counter.

Harry counted a set of 8 on curses and dark spells, one book on unforgivable curses from around the world as well as a book on mind arts.

I also require some Thestral heartstrings, the older the better." Harry replied with a low tone.

The clerks eyebrows rose even higher before he turned into one of greed as he opened the black case. Within the case were several small vials each with a different looking material inside. Reaching into the case the man pulled out five vials, three of which had a mass of red flesh within and the last two had some black dried mass.

"The red ones are only a few years old and they cost 105 Galleons a piece, the black ones are far older and are 224 galleons a piece." The clerk explained.

Harry nodded and divided up the gold, he bought the two black vials in case one failed. Thestrals like most magical beings became more powerful as they aged, as such the older the heartstring the more powerful it would be. Slipping the two vials into his pocket before addressing Borgin for the last time.

"Before we wrap things up, do you happen to have any items for magical animals?"

Borgin only barely kept himself from scoffing, but his tone made it all too clear that he did not appreciate the question.

"Of course not. I specialize dark artifacts and illegal wares, not pet toys! If you're looking for that, there's a decently sized shop just around the corner named "Things That Go Bump in the Night"...odd name certainly, but the shop has plenty of such items."

Harry nodded as he walked up to the trunk and took out his wand, muttering _"__**Diminuendo**__"_ and picked it up once it had shrank to the size of a wallet. After he picked the minimized trunk up, Harry placed both the trunk and the cauldron set on the counter.

The clerk stopped him as he went for his money pouch. "I have a few terms before you can buy these." He said.

Harry frowned "What terms?" He asked.

"Well first off you have to understand that this stuff takes a while to learn so don't go blaming me if you cant do it on your first try." the clerk stated.

Harry nodded in acceptance, that was understandable.

"Secondly you must swear an oath to tell no one what you bought here. These books are illegal and I'm only offering since you have the cash, if you wont swear the oath then I wont sell them to you." the clerk stated darkly.

Harry could see him fingering his wand and he was sure his memory would be erased if he refused to swear the oath. The clerk was lucky that it was Harry and not Naruto, who was part-demon now and who's oath carried far more weight than humens and as such he tried to never give his word.

Taking a moment to review the mans request Harry couldn't really find any way this could come back around to harm him so he decided he would give his oath. Of course an illusion would easily fool the man before him but there wasn't much of a point for a small issue like this.

"I swear on my blood and magic to never reveal what I have purchased this day." He said loudly, the air crackled with power as the oath was made.

"So mote it be." the clerk added with a tone of finality, there was a loud snap as the oath was accepted and their magic bound to it.

Smiling at him the Clerk pushed the books forward. "That will be 450 Galleons for the ten books, 448 Galleons for the two Thestral heartstrings, 360 Galleons for the trunk, and 66 Galleons for the potion ingredients and a cauldron set, for a total of 1324"

Harry quickly handed the money over and collected the books. The clerk watched as Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and seemed to doodle on it. His eyes widened comically as the books were then placed on top of the parchment and disappeared with a puff of smoke. He wisely chose to say nothing as Harry rolled up the parchments and with a nod exited the store.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

After Naruto left Gringotts with satisied smile and a bag full of sickles and galleons, he headed down the steps of the bank and towards Vertic Alley.

Vertic Alley, was a small Alley it's shops sold rare items that you can't find in Diagon Alley or that they normally wouldn't have in Knockturn alley. Naruto knew he would not look suspicion or be ask awkward questions.

Vertic Alley was less crowded than Diagon, and it didn't take more than a few minutes for Naruto to reach the shop where it stood at the end of the street. The window had the new Nimbus Two Thousand in it, showing the type of available merchandise, and a grubby sign above the door declared the name _The Snitch's Seeker_.

Stepped inside and a bell over the door jingled, Naruto look around the shop was dusty and poorly lit, the walls were filled floor-to-ceiling with small boxes, full with various odd-looking knick-knacks of everything quidditch.

Hello, young man," an elderly female voice sounded from a small doorway in the back of the room.

"Hello," Naruto replied as he peered around a basket of quartz crystals to catch sight of the speaker. She stood in the shadows, but Naruto got the impression of stately beauty, faded from age.

"How can I help you today?" the shop-owner asked politely, surprisingly not speaking to him with suspicion or surprises that most people used with children or someone who is dress in a black hoolded cloak with red clouds .

"Seeker stones, or a custom Bludger perhaps?"

"I looking for two untouched Snitches," Naruto announced.

Then I suppose this is probably the correct place for you," she nodded, moving forwards into the shop "Untouched Snitches are rather hard to come by" She said as she pull out two small gold boxes.

"Will there be anything else?" the clerk asked

"Yes, I would like for a book on broom making"

"Hmm... curious..." She said turning back to get the book _A Guide to Broom Crafting'_ by Kenny Whisp

"That will be 240 Galleons for the two Snitches, and 180 Galleons for the book, for a total of 440"

Handed the money over and collected the three items.

After Naruto exit the small shop and made to way to a store by the name _The Sorcerer's Tome_ a shop that sold rare books and tomes.

Walking inside Naruto saw that like the last shop this one was also dusty and poorly lit, the walls were filled from floor-to-ceiling with rare books, old tomes, and even a few scrolls, carefully looking around he find several book, _Dark Forces :A Guide to Self Protection_ by Quentin Trimble, _Extreme Incantations_by Violeta Stitch, _Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science_ by Argo Pyrites, and two that caught his eye _Most Potent Potions and Poisons_by Hanzo of the Salamander and _A Master's Guide of Runes and Seals_ By Jiraiya, The Toad Sage.

After paying the clerk 482 Galleons for the 5 books Naruto left for one final store…

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

His business done with the slimy business man, Harry said nothing more and simply left the shop with his newly acquired items in tow, following the short but hopefully accurate instructions.

Sure enough, as Harry rounded the corner he was greeted with the sight of a worn out sign that bore the name Borgin had told him. Honestly it wasn't much to look at; the sign looked like it was about to fall off, and the few windows the place had were so dirty that he couldn't see inside, but he knew that things were not always as they seemed.

As Harry entered the shop, the first sound to greet him was that of some feline hissing from a cage to his left. Taking a look around, it really didn't look all that different from the Magical Menagerie. The only real differences were that the lighting was dimmer in here, and that the animals sold were obviously not the normal household pets. For instance, that feline hissing he heard had apparently come from a very pissed-off looking panther that was eyeing him with obvious hunger from behind its bars. Most did not look too dangerous to him (besides the panther), but he had a feeling that the shops in Knockturn all operated the same; a semi-legal looking facade that hid the true shop from prying eyes. As he looked around, Nagini alerted him to the approaching footsteps of someone coming.

As Harry turned in the direction that Nagini heard the noise from, he was greeted by the sight of a man who would have stood a good chance of going head to head with Hagrid. However, where Hagrid was kind, cheerful and a bit rotund, this man was severe, irritated and quite muscular. Harry was feeling very tempted to take a step away from this behemoth, but he hold his ground.

The man spotted Harry and proceeded to walk up to him and stand no further than two feet away, making Harry crane his neck quite a ways to look at the man's face. The man said nothing as he scrutinized the diminutive child before him, but after taking a glance at the pouch underneath the boy's cloak, he assumed he was here to shop.

~Well, he's quite the patient man, isn't he Nagini?~ All he got in reply was the slight shaking of her coils that gave away her mirth, but it had its intended effect of boosting Harry's courage a little. Straightening up himself as much as he could, Harry stared the man straight in his eyes from under the hood and resumed his emotionless voice once more.

"Straight to the point are we? Alright I'll bite; what I'm here for is supplies to care for a snake."

His response garnered a raised eyebrow from the giant before he spoke with some skepticism lacing his voice. "For a snake you say? That's quite the uncommon 'pet', especially for a kid such as you. Just what would you be doing with a snake, and how do I know you're not just playing around?"

Harry didn't even deign to answer the first question, and to answer the second Nagini simply rose her head out of Harry's cloak once more, which earned them wide eyes from the man at not only seeing the snake, but the size of it.

Taking a moment to work his features back into a semi-severe look, the man spoke up. "Well then, you've certainly got a snake alright, a big one at that...alright, follow me but be warned; the room I'm leading you into has secrecy ward erected for what should be obvious reasons. Once you cross it, anything and everything you see in there will be kept secret; you won't be able to speak of it to others, nor write about it."

While Harry followed the man, he absently wondered if he could design a similar ward... they sounded extremely useful for him and Naruto. Unlike Borgin who hid his door, this man simply opened an oak door in the back and walked in with Harry in tow. As Harry passed the door-frame he felt the wards slide over his body as they came into effect, leaving him with a slight tingle down his spine. Turning around, Harry did his best not to gape at the sight that greeted him; while there were not many species in here, those that the man did have were _exceedingly _rare. In the corner wrapped in warm cloth were the unmistakable shapes of ten dragon eggs, while next to them in a cage was a blue phoenix...a Venislew if Harry remembered correctly. Across the room from those, a small griffon peeked out at him from the bars of its very large cage. However while all these creatures where very rare, what peaked Harry's and Nagini's interests were the sounds of hissing coming from the furthest corner.

As Harry walked over there, both of them started to pick up snippets of conversation from what was now undoubtedly parseltongue.

_~I'm hungry! When will that-~_

_~-if that damnable bird squawks one more time I'll-~_

_~-ust you all be so loud? I'm trying to sleep here!~_

Both Harry and Nagini were quite amused at the bickering, but as they moved closer and the snakes began to sense their presence, the conversations abruptly shifted.

_~All you do is sleep! Why don't you help think of a way ou-wait! Everyone quiet! I smell the scent of a Queen in here!~_

_~A queen? You've finally lost it haven't you? You know as well as I that there are no more on this... hold on... Slytherin's beard, you're right! And... now that can't be right, I'm smelling an Summoner's scent now!~_

_~...No, you're not imagining things, I can smell it too! What's going on here, a Queen and an Summoner here of all places?~_

_~Quiet! They're approaching, we'll be able to see them any-there! There's the Avatar! The scent is unmistakable! Summoner! Summoner over here!~_

Harry quickly approached the now very loud snakes, all to aware that the shop-owner's attention was now on him and the snakes as he stood by the door. Lowering his voice so that the owner would not hear them, Harry spoke up.

_Yes, yes, I am a snake Summoner , now please quiet down! If you did not notice already, your excited exclamations have drawn the attention of the shop-owner. The last thing we need is for him to find out what I am!~_

The snakes in the large aquarium he now stood over all had the decency too look away sheepishly for a moment as the quieted down, while Harry observed them. Two appeared to be of the same species, possibly from the same clutch. Both were a little over five feet long, and both were a mixture of red, yellow and black stripes. Harry didn't even need to ask to know that they were both King Snakes, one of the most poisonous snakes known. While the King Snakes were certainly impressive, the last two did not disappoint. The next one was yellow, black and brown, which was patterned in splotches all across its body. Harry recognized this one from the zoo when he was dragged along with the Dursleys not so long ago - a Ball Python. This one was about seven feet long, and was now appraising him as well. The last was the most beautiful in Harry's opinion, mainly due to the fact that it was a solid deep sapphire blue. It was the smallest of the bunch, maybe just barely past five feet, but it was definitely the most noticeable. He glanced at the side of the aquarium and was glad to see a picture of each respective species, and saw that the blue one was aptly named an Indigo snake. Done with his observations, Harry spoke up once more.

_~Thank you for quieting down. Now you can ask your questions. But before you do, what are your names?~_

The Ball Python seemed to be the apparent leader of the bunch, as it slithered right up to the edge of the enclosure and responded to Harry with respect and reverence in his voice; a new thing for Harry.

_~My name is Aritus, esteemed Summoner. The twins behind me are named Iocus and Callidus, and the blue one is named Saffir. Might we know your name, esteemed Summoner?~_ At this point all four snakes were giving him their undivided attention. Harry was somewhat unnerved by the almost worshipful tones they were speaking to him with, but composed himself as he replied.

_~My name is Harry, and this,~_ Here Nagini's large head came out from under his cloak, ushering shocked hisses from the others. _~Is Nagini, now then, I know you have many questions to ask but this is not the time nor the place, so I will ask you all instead one thing; would you like to come with me and be free from this place?~_

Although shocked at Harry's generosity, all four wasted no time in expressing that they indeed wanted just that. Nodding his head, Harry turned around and addressed the shop-owner who was looking at the whole thing with curious eyes.

"Do you have any mice which I could purchase?"

The man merely raised one eyebrow and pointed to the left, where a few large cages were literally teeming with dozens of the rodents. Nodding, Harry grabbed a cage and walked back over to the snakes as he spoke once more.

"Sir, I have a few questions about these creatures. First off, was this Griffon captured or raised in captivity?"

Raising an eyebrow at the odd question, the man answered nonetheless in his gruff and blunt way. "Captured. Little over three months ago."

Harry gave the Griffon a once over with an appraising eye, the plan in his head now becoming clearer. _'Hmm...judging by its size, I'd say (glances down) ...she's about ten years old, only a year or so away from full maturity. Even better is she was raised wild; I don't know the first thing about caring for a Griffon.'_

"Alright, last question. Those dragon eggs...what kind are they?"

At this the man actually smirked; it admittedly unnerved Harry a bit.

"Hungarian Horntail. The whole lot of them."

At this Harry couldn't help but gape as he turned around and looked at them once more. _'ALL of them are Horntails? Bloody hell, I had expected one, maybe two to be one but ALL of them!' _He was just about to change his plans concerning them drastically when an idea popped into his head.

~Nagini, do you know if dragons are able to understand Parseltongue?~

Said snake looked at him like he grew a second head, garnering a raised eyebrow from the shop-owner as he observed the scene from the door.

~This is upon the assumption that I have talked to a dragon before, Harry? Do you think I'm mad? I'm a snake, I'd end up becoming a well cooked meal before I even got within speaking distance! I mean... it might work, dragons _are_ closely related to serpents, but as I said I have not tried speaking to one so I wouldn't know, maybe my dad would, but I didn't~

Harry still gave a nod of thanks as he thought on the matter some more. _'Alright... so I MIGHT be able to talk to them. Not exactly a small risk considering what I'm dealing with, however dragons take at least five years to fully mature; if things start looking bad I'll have time to... Improvise… and if Naruto ever fought out I had the opportunity to get a dragon and didn't… I don't even want to think about it.'_ His decision made, Harry turned around and said four words that made all his passengers choke in shock.

"I'll take them all."

Shock was also apparent on the shop-owner's face before it changed to a rather nasty sneer. "Look here kid, even if you were able to take care of TEN dragons, five snakes, a griffon and a Venislew, I _highly _doubt you'd be able to afford them all. Those snakes are expensive sure, on the other hand, you're wanting to buy ten dragons which were _exceedingly_ hard to obtain, a griffon which is quite frankly a relatively rare magical creature, and finally a Venislew, which are almost extinct! Give me one good reason why I should even _start_ to think you have the money necessary for them."

While the man's rant was impressive and only amplified by his large stature, Harry thankfully had a very convincing counter-argument. After all, what happened in here could not be spoken of or mentioned in any way, shape or form. He simply withdrew a scroll from his cloak and unseal several _Large_ bags of Galleons. 'Widening of the eyes? Check. Eyebrows vacating face and relocating to hairline? Check. Now we just need to wait for the...ahh there it is! The look of greed. Hook, line, and sinker.'

While Nagini's muffled hisses of laughter were going on underneath his cloak, the man snapped out of his gaping and for the first time actually smiled. Granted it was a smile just oozing with greed, but Harry took what he could get, all things considered.

"Well you've got the money alright, kid. I'm not even going to ask what the bloody hell you want with all these animals and I really don't want to know so long as you buy 'em."

Harry did just that. The transaction complete, the man spoke up with his smile of greed still plastered on his face.

"Right. I'll just shrink the eggs for you along with the cloth they're in; you need to keep them warm at all times, hot if you can manage it. The Venislew and Griphon will be a little bit trickier if you don't want to draw attention to yourself... since you just made me quite well off, I could drop them off at a pickup location if you need one."

Harry shook his head at this, though he was surprised the man actually offered to help him, he spoke up in a quiet voice. "There will be no need for that sir. Zetsu, please come here"

A few seconds later a man emerge from the ground, he had two large venus fly-trap like extensions that envelop his head and upper body, giving him a plant-like appearance. his head was visible to revealed short green hair, yellow eyes, and that his body has two different coloured halves. His left side is completely white and the right side black with small white dots along extend all the way down his body.

"What are your **orders my master?"** two voices asked at the same time.

"I will most likely be needing your assistance in moving things to the burrow throughout the day. On another note, how goes the search for those thing? Oh, and speak quietly and only with 'Master' for now Zetsu, I'd rather not let this man know who I am."

Zetsu seemed nod before he spoke. "All of them have been fought, Master **and are waiting for you at the burrow, Master **."

"Good, for now I need you to move these into the burrow, where they will then place them in the room next to my own. You got all that Zetsu?"

"Yes, **Master"**

"Alright, that will be all." Not even bothering to look at the shop-owner or Zetsu, Harry simply walked over to the snakes extended his arms out into the cage while the owner shouted for him to stop. He studiously ignored the man as he shrank each snake a few feet before they all slithered up his arms and under his cloak, where they rested curled up along both of his arms. Turning to the now gaping giant, Harry simply looked at the number on the register and dumped out the correct amount before the man before he bid him a good day and exited the shop.

Once he was sure the coast was clear, Harry slipped into a small side alley and spoke up in a quiet voice to apparently no one

"So… had a good time"

For a moment noting happen before the air next to him seem to rip and Naruto appeared.

"A blast"

And with that he place a hand no Harry's shoulder, and they both disappeared in a yellow flash

* * *

><p><span>Omake: Vault - 713 <span>

After that they went even deeper**. **Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole. "Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Naruto asked.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.

Naruto and Harry were sure something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, think fabulous jewels at the very least, but at first he thought it was empty. Then Harry noticed something, a small orange book lying on the floor.

Harry look on in disbelieve, while Naruto started giggling in a very creepy way

This was all because that said small orange book lying on the floor was none other then Icha Icha

* * *

><p>And that chapter 6 before I put the next one up let me ask you about Houses. Which house do you think Rock Lee and Choji Akimichi should do to Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff.<p> 


	7. Journey to Hogwarts, and The Sorting Hat

Shinobi among Wizards

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, or any other anime, manga, game, book, or anything else that might make an appearance in this fic... I own nothing

**Chapter 7 - Journey to Hogwarts, and The Sorting Hat **

"Normal talking"

_'Normal_ _thinking'_

**"Demon talking/Jutsu/Spell"**

**'**_**Demon thinking' **_

~Parseltongue~

_Written Down_

* * *

><p>Harry's last month with the Dursleys was fun, Dudley was now so scared of him and Naruto, he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Petunia and Vernon didn't shut them in the cupboard, force them to do anything, or shout at him… in fact, they didn't speak to him at all. Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty. Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while. Harry kept to his room, with Naruto and his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in <em>A History of Magic<em>.

He lay on his bed reading late into the night, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice. Naruto was out tonight working on something that made him very excited and Harry very nervous. Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.

On the last day of August Harry thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, of course he and Naruto could get there on their own but it would look suspicious, so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.

"Drama Queen." Naruto says from the kitchen.

"Er… Vernon?"

Vernon grunted to show he was listening.

"Er… I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to… to go to Hogwarts."

Vernon grunted again.

"Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?"

Grunt.

Harry supposed that meant yes.

"Thank you."

He was about to go back upstairs when Vernon actually spoke. "Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"

"No, they're illegal." Naruto said but they acted as though he wasn't there, make him cry anime-tears.

"Where is this school, anyway?"

"Scotland," said Harry, before he could stop himself, then pulled out the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket. "I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," he read.

His aunt and uncle stared. "Platform what?"

"Nine and three-quarters."

"Don't talk rubbish," said Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."

"It's on my ticket."

"Barking," said Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."

"Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly**. **

"Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."

'_He should keep it, it suites him perfectly' _Naruto though smiling.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep, much to Naruto's dismay. Harry got up and pulled on his jeans, he checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Naruto and Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to him and Naruto, and they had set off. They reached King's Cross at half past ten, Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him.

_"There being so kind." _Naruto though darkly.

Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face. "Well, there you are, boys. Platform nine, platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all, but not everything is as it seems.

"Have a good term," said Vernon with an even nastier smile, he left without another word, Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away, all three of them were laughing.

He and Naruto was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. But at that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying. "…packed with Muggles, of course…" Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him and they had an _owl_. They were the Weasleys… good… everything was going as planed

Harry pushed his cart after them, they stopped and so did he and Naruto, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" the Weasley matriarch ask.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a Ginny, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, and vanished.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell _I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said George, and off he went, his twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he was gone.

Harry spoke as Ron was heading toward the barrier. "E-excuse me," he said, damning his voice for shaking. "I… was wondering how you get through…?"

Molly, peering worriedly after Ron's progress, hadn't heard him at first. However, a soft voice answered him. "I can show you," it said. Harry and Naruto turned to see Ginny Weasley stepping around her mother.

"Really, appreciate you helping my brother, Thank you" Naruto said from next to Harry, he flash her a foxy grin, getting her cheeks to because a little pink.

"Follow me," she said, taking Naruto's free hand and leading him and Harry through the crowd. When they drew near the metal barrier she turned back toward them. "My brothers all told me about this before. You just run toward the wall like it's not there. It helps if you close your eyes first."

Harry stayed silence while Naruto made a show of nodding thoughtfully. "Okay, you're the expert here," he acquiesced and her face grew a little pinker at the comment, but she turned and walked quickly toward the barrier. Harry didn't follow her advice, but instead he and Naruto watched her as she walked through the wall.

Harry pushed his trolley through the barrier to see a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said _Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock_. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters _on it, smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats.

Naruto turned toward they guide, just in time to see her mother emerge from the wall behind them, a small smile on her face. "Well, you were right," he said, smiling. "I owe you one. By the way, I'm Naruto and this Harry. Are going to Hogwarts as well?"

That was evidently the wrong question. She looked down, "I'm Ginny. I'd like to come, but I'm too young yet. Mum says next year."

"Well, it's good to meet you, Ginny," Harry replied, then made his way towards the train, seeing her eyes stayed downcast and her face getting pinker Naruto though for a way to keep this going, he saw Ron and the twins heading their way when it came to him. "Could I ask you for another favour?" he asked quietly.

She looked up at him, puzzled.

"Well," Naruto began with a sheepish expression on his face. "You see, me and my brother was raised by Muggles, and not really nice ones ether, anyway, I have a lot of questions about how they do things in a Wizarding house, things most of the other students have been around since they were born. You don't er… suppose I could write you and ask you a few questions, you know if something comes up? And you obviously know all about stuff that everyone takes for granted…" he looked away a little uncomfortable.

"If-if you think that would help, I don't mind," she said shyly.

"That would be great" Naruto said, smiling. "If you want, I'll tell you all about living with Muggles, I can even get my brother to write about what goes on in his classes so you'll know what to expect."

"I'd like that, Naruto," she said and he smiled at her again, this was going better than he expected. "Well, I hate to cut this short, but I'd better be off."

She nodded and started to turn toward her mother.

"Don't worry though," Naruto said smiling, "I've already got half a dozen questions for you."

Ginny pinked up again, but she was still smiling as she went back to Molly.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Harry worked his way down the train, knowing it was full almost all the way to the back, he smiled seeing Neville looking for Trevor. Eventually Harry made his way to the last compartment, and began trying to stow his possessions. Hedwig's cage wasn't a problem, but Harry's trunk was even heavier then most. And as if on cue, one of the twins appeared.

"Want a hand?"

"Yes, please."

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment. When they were done, one of them peered at the scar on his forehead and let out a low whistle.

"Blimey," the other one said, "'e looks like-"

"I think he is," the other one said.

"What?" Harry asked stupidly.

"You're Harry Potter!"

Yeah, I guess I am. Wait a minute," Harry said, before feeling another Narutoish sensation, so narrowing his eyes. "There's two of you."

"Really?"

"I hadn't noticed, mate."

Harry took a step back and made a horrified face. "Y-you're not the infamous Weasley twins are you?"

Fred and George looked at each other in confusion.

"They warned me about you in my Hogwarts letter," Harry continued in an accusing tone. "Where is that slip of parchment? Never mind, I remember what it said. 'Notorious pranksters, approach with caution, do not touch, eat or drink anything they have been near!'" Harry resolutely clasped his hands behind his back and edged away from the confused red-heads.

"Oi, brother of mine, I think—"

"—our reputation has begun to get—"

"—a bit out of hand. Especially if the headmaster is—"

"—including warnings about us—"

"—in official school correspondence."

"Too right, brother of mine."

"Unless Mister Potter is having us on."

"There is that."

Both of them turned and stared at Harry.

"Would I kid a Weasley?" Harry asked innocently.

"Brother of mine," the one on the left began.

"We have been had." Finished the one on Harry's right.

"Good one, Harry!" They both said in unison. The one on the right stuck out his right hand, while the one on the left stuck out his left hand. Harry didn't miss a beat and shook both simultaneously. The twins smiled at each other and exited the compartment.

Harry settled down next to the window and listened to the Weasleys begin to make their goodbyes. He smiled when Fred and George immediately revealed who he was, even before Percy got there. The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter _P _on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —"

"Oh, are you a _prefect_, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once —"

"Or twice —"

"A minute —"

"All summer —"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.

"Because he's a _prefect_," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term and send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left, then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two… this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've… you've blown up a toilet or…"

_"Never give pranksters ideas." _Harry though, remembering all the time he accidentally did with Naruto… and all the trouble it caused.

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."

"It's _not funny_. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"_Harry Potter_!"

Ron evidently used the confusion to escape him mother's ministrations, and boarded the compartment while she lectured his brothers about not asking poor Harry what You-Know-Who looked like.

"Mind if I sit here?" his red hair friend asked.

"Not at all," Harry replied with a smile. He still had a smudge of black on the end of his nose. "I'm Harry."

"I'm Ron." The boy peered at him for a second, and Harry waited for Ron to ask to see his scar. "Who was that boy with you talking to my sister?"

Harry stumbled over his prepared answer, he wondered about the open window behind him, the conversation outside seemed to have dropped off. "Well, er, that was my brother, he ask her how to get through the barrier and she was really nice and helped us."

Ron frowned slightly. "Everybody knows how to get onto the platform," he scoffed and Harry didn't comment on how Molly seemed to feel he still needed watching to make sure he got through okay. "Well, we didn't," he said, fighting the urge to snap at the boy, Naruto did said Ron had was bit thick at times. "And she was kind enough to offer to show us how."

Percy showed up at this point and Harry and Ron smiled at each other as the twins proceeded to heckle their older brother mercilessly, Ron kept surreptitiously peering at him until Harry simply lifted up his fringe so Ron could see his scar. The boy flushed a little but still leaned forward to look, Harry was tempted try to use some Legilimency to see if he could see what the red-head was thinking, but he drew the line at using it on his friends and allies. He and Naruto agreed to only used it on enemies, potential hostiles, and to communicate with allies who also possessed the skill. Still Harry was tempted, but knew that they needed to set some limits and stick to them.

As the train set off the twins leaned out the windows to wave goodbye Harry leaned out the next window, ostensibly to look around.

"Don't cry, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"George!"

"We'll get Harry to autograph it."

"Fred!"

"We're only joking, Mum."

Ginny was laughing and running along the platform as the train picked up speed, Harry raised his hand and waved to her, and he saw her wave back before the train rounded the corner. Harry smiled as he settled down in his seat again. He wouldn't be able to see her or Naruto for almost a year now, he wondered how many letters Naruto will end up writing this year.

Ron was still looking at him funny. "I though you were a only child, I didn't know you had a brother"

"Technically we're cousins, but to me he's my brother, plus are mothers were twins so you could say were brother with different fathers"

"I'm really glad to be getting out of town," Harry said after a long moment.

"I heard you were sent to live with some Muggle relatives. What are they like?"

Harry sighed. "Not too bad, except for the fact that they hated my parents and wish me and my brother died with them."

Ron made a choking sound.

Harry shrugged. "They can't stand the whole idea of magic, and thought if they beat me and Naruto often enough, we would decide to be normal," he said bitterly.

"That's awful," Ron said in barely more than a whisper, he had look of pity in his eyes, Harry hoped that giving Ron as unvarnished a look into the life of the Boy-Who-Lived would kill any jealousy issues that Naruto said he had before they even got started.

Ron tried to cheer Harry up by describing the downsides to being the youngest son in a family full of brilliant wizards. As he listened to the boy's litany, Harry wondered if he could do something about Ron's sense of inferiority compared to his brothers, so told Ron stories about the awful hand-me-downs he'd gotten from Dudley over the years.

When Ron pulled Scabbers out of his jacket, this was the first time Harry got to see Ron's pat rat, it had a unusual large quantity of chakra.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?" Harry was hit by an inspiration as he purchased a wide variety of sweets. Ron's ears went pink and he muttered about having brought sandwiches. Harry looked at him out of the corner of his eye and asked what kind. Ron unwrapped the package and made a face. "Corned beef," he sighed.

"Really?" Harry asked happily. "That's my favourite!" He looked down at the sweets on the seat next to him and frowned. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to take some of this junk for one your sandwiches, would you?" Ron looked at Harry like he'd gone mental. "Damn, I suppose not," Harry sighed, grinning ruefully. "Can't blame a bloke for trying, can you?"

Wide-eyed, Ron handed him a sandwich, Harry gleefully shoved a handful of pastries and cakes toward his friend, and then dug into the sandwich with obvious relish. He was glad he'd bought a bottle of pumpkin juice, because it _was_ a bit dry. On the other hand, he'd gotten out of the habit of eating a lot of sweets after everything after that one Halloween when he and Naruto use Shadow Clones to Trick-or-Treat and Molly Weasley's cooking good, even if it was just a leftover sandwich. Harry ended up trading the majority of his goodies for three of Ron's sandwiches, and acted like he'd still gotten the far better deal. Ron held onto the last sandwich and chewed it slowly, staring at Harry all the while.

"I suppose it makes sense, with as many boys to feed as your Mum has, she'd have to be a fantastic cook," Harry said thoughtfully. "I don't know what she does differently, but her corned beef tastes a lot better than mine."

"You know how to cook?" Ron asked, a little incredulously and Harry shrugged. "My aunt and uncle make me do most of the cooking and the cleaning. It's not like I had much choice. I think that's a big part of the reason why they didn't want me to know about Hogwarts. My cousin Dudley won't do any chores, so they're going to be stuck with Naruto while I'm away and good lucky trying to make him do any chores." Harry smiled a little vindictively while Ron shook his head.

Soon they were both full and just nibbling. Ron explained about the Chocolate Frog cards and Harry stuck the Dumbledore card he'd been given into a pocket. They were sampling the Bertie Botts Every Flavour beans when Neville stuck his head into the compartment, asking if they'd seen his toad. The boy looked depressed when they said they hadn't, so Harry spoke up. "I think there is charm you can learn to summon things, that might help out next time he goes on walkabout."

Neville brightened a bit at that, and then left to resume his search and Harry wonder if Naruto would let Neville sign the toad summoning contract.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"

Ron was just getting ready to try and turn Scabbers yellow, a colour which Harry felt to be highly appropriate for the rat, when the door opened again and a very familiar bushy-haired girl asked if they'd seen Neville's toad.

We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She said and Harry knew that he better control his reactions around her as she tended to pick up on things other people missed.

After Ron's spell failed to turn Scabbers yellow, Harry decided to try and smooth out some first impressions.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione asked. "Well, it's not very good is it? I've-"

"Ron," Harry interjected, "did you get that spell from Fred or George?"

"George," Ron answered with dawning comprehension.

"Your brother was just winding you up, mate," Harry confirmed.

"Well, that wasn't very nice of him, was it? Trying to make his brother look foolish is just mean," the bossy girl fumed.

Harry watched Ron's eyes get wide as Hermione went off on a rant about how hard she was working to learn magic, and George's joke was just like all the myths that surround magic in Muggle society and make it harder for someone new to the art to understand what was really going on. She concluded with "-and that's really a sore point for me as nobody in my family is magic at all. My name's Hermione Granger, by the way. And you are?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

Are you really?" she asked in a delighted tone. "I read about you in _Modern Magical History__, __The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts__, _and_Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Don't believe everything you read," Harry practically growled. He did end up reading all those books, and each one of them was laughable wrong on the major points.

Hermione blinked. "Why ever not?" she asked, sounding almost appalled.

"Books still have to be written by people, Hermione," Harry said gently. "They say that history books are written by the victors. The only person that was there that night and is still alive is sitting right here, and I sure haven't given any interviews, mainly because I'm not even sure what happened. So how could they honestly claim to know?"

Hermione looked a little stunned as she drank this all in, one of the less endearing traits she was starting to develop is the habit of depending on her books first and foremost for everything. Hopefully the seed Harry planted today would help her to recognize that blind spot before it came back to bite her too many times.

"Well, that is something to think about, are you hoping to get sorted into Ravenclaw, Harry? I'm hoping for Gryffindor, that's where they say Professor Dumbledore was sorted, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad I suppose."

Harry shook his head. "My Mum and Dad were both Gryffindors, so that's where I'll go, Ron too."

"How do you know that Harry?"

'_Damn, I got to watch myself'_ Harry stopped himself from wincing just in time. "Ron, everyone's heard of the Weasleys: Red hair, lots of boys, and too damn brave to end up anywhere but Gryffindor." Ron ducked his head to cough, but Harry noted his ears had turned a delicate shade of fuchsia.

"Well, I don't have any family traditions to guide me here," Hermione fretted.

"I heard someone say that if you really want to go into a particular house, and make your desire clear during the sorting process, it will almost always send you to that house."

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment, then thanked them and left to continue searching for Neville's toad.

"I'm not sure I'm too crazy about her being in the same house with us, Harry," Ron said slowly, staring at the closed door and Harry look thoughtful "I am, I think she'll be right handy when we're revising."

"You're already talking about homework? Harry, we're not even to Hogsmeade yet!"

"Ron, I have to take it pretty seriously, If _you_ flunk out, you go back home to your mother's cooking, I'm not so lucky; if _I_ flunk out I go back to hell with the Dursleys."

Ron made a face at Harry's remark about how lucky he was. "She still seems kind of mental to me," he said stubbornly and Harry shook his head "You mean when she was getting mad about George tricking you with that fake spell? Ron, she was getting mad on your behalf you know." Harry stopped and cracked an evil smirk. "Maybe she fancies you?" he asked.

Ron choked and coughed. "Harry, that's not funny," he gasped.

Harry relaxed a bit as he and Ron talked about safer topics: Charlie and Bill's careers

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron.

"Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the _Daily Prophet_, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles… someone tried to rob a high security vault."

Harry stared. "Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught.

My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. "Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Harry turned this news over in his mind, he was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned, he supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"Er… I don't know any." Harry confessed.

"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world… " And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.

Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley. Mentally kicking himself for dropping his guard, he was a damn Ninja, Harry had difficulty controlling his anger.

"Is it true?" the boy asked, eyeing Harry. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment."

"That would be me," Harry replied in a low voice.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said, gesturing at the two hulking boys. "My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

As Ron coughed, Harry growled "I know who you are." Draco glared at Ron. "I can see you've been hanging out with the wrong sort, some Wizarding families are better that others, and you don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," he said coolly, extending his hand, but Harry just glared. "The wrong sort? You mean like former Death Eaters who bribed their way out of Azkaban? You didn't want to help me when we were in Madam Malkin's, but now that you know my name everything's changed. I'll make my own friends, thanks."

Draco's eyes widened like he'd been slapped and an angry flush rose from the collar of his robes. "You'd better watch what you say, Potter, or you'll end up like your parents. I can see how hanging around with a Weasley would degrade your manners though. They're a poor excuse for family, and I do mean poor."

Ron sprang to his feet as Harry's fist crashed into Draco's jaw, with Crabbe and Goyle just stared in shock as Draco fell backwards into the corridor. The two hulking boys reached for Harry but Goyle let out an explosive breath as Ron charged into him, driving his fist into the larger boy's stomach and knocking the breath out of him.

Crabbe's meaty hand engulfed Harry's shoulder, spinning him around. Harry went with the motion and locked his hands around the boy's wrist before he could even begin to throw a punch. Still turning, Harry crouched down as the boy's arm was stretched across his shoulders. A moment later, Harry jerked forward and the larger boy was pulled off his feet and landed in the middle of the compartment with a loud thud. He spun toward Goyle just as the enormous boy was trying to pin Ron underneath his bulk. He stiffened in agony when Harry kicked him hard in the lower back, right over the kidney. "Let him up before I break your skull," Harry hissed. Goyle flinched again and unwrapped his hands from around Ron's neck.

"Should have known you'd fight like a filthy Muggle, Potter," Draco snarled from the doorway. He was standing again, but clutched at his jaw with one hand. The other hand held a wand.

"If you want to escalate things to that level, go ahead," Harry said in a soft voice. His wand was still in his trunk, but he didn't really care. "I'll even give you the first shot." He stared directly into the pale boy's eyes. "Just remember that you have a choice to make of what to do with your life, and also remember that I was a baby when I destroyed your father's master. Choose wisely, Draco."

Draco's eyes were wide as Crabbe and Goyle dragged themselves out of the compartment. He stood there, unmoving, as the door slid shut again. Harry turned and helped Ron to his feet. The red-headed boy was rubbing at his bruised neck as he sat down again. "Blimey, Harry, where'd you learn to do that?"

"Read it in a book about Muggle martial arts. I can loan it to you if you like." Harry use his prepared answer and neglected to mention his Shinobi training, Naruto had been his sparring partner for years. Ron nodded eagerly as Hermione pushed the compartment door open again. "What's been going on in here? You weren't fighting with those boys, were you?" she asked. "You'll be in trouble before you even get to the school!

"Hermione," Harry said in a long-suffering tone that made him feel nostalgic for some reason, "We didn't start it, Draco Malfoy came into our compartment and insulted both our families. He started it, and we finished it, all right?"

"Seriously," Ron added. "My dad's told me about the Malfoys, they supported You-Know-Who during the war, and then turned around and said they'd been bewitched. Dad said that Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." Ron frowned for a moment. "Hermione, be careful around Draco. You said your parents were Muggles, and the Malfoys think people like you shouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts."

"That's perfectly ridiculous," Hermione said crossly, glaring at Ron, who looked down. "That's what my dad says too." He coughed. "I mean, he thinks the Malfoys are ridiculous for saying that." His face was getting redder by the minute.

"My Mum was Muggle-born," Harry said, trying to help Ron out of the hole he'd dug, "and she was Head Girl when she finished school."

"Really?" Hermione gasped as her eyes widened, she looked so surprised that Harry frowned. her drive to excel in her studies was such a part of her nature that he never questioned it ,but now he wonder…

"Well, I was raised by Muggles, so I'm practically Muggle-born too." Harry smiled. "We ought to all study together and pick Ron's brain."

Ron looked alarmed when Harry mentioned brain-picking, but reddened when he noticed Hermione eying him speculatively. "I don't know that much, really," he said. "Mum won't let me practice at home, not even cleaning charms or anything."

"Ron, it's not the spells, it the little details, like how do you heat water for tea? Is it a spell, or do you have magical appliances to cook with?" Hermione reassured him. "Think of it more like… one of those Muggle Studies classes I've read the second year students can take, only in reverse."

"That what Naruto ask Ginny about, So maybe she help too," Harry said quietly. "We can compare notes as well." He knew he wouldn't be able to hide all of his letter writing from his dorm-mates, so best to get it out in the open now. Ron looked at Harry, frowning, but he didn't say anything.

"Goodness," Hermione said. "I forgot. The conductor said we'd be getting there soon. You'd better get into your robes!"

"Yes Ma'am," Harry said, chuckling.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Harry couldn't resist breaking into a huge grin when Hagrid asked him how he was doing. "He rescued me from the Dursleys and told me I was a wizard!" he explained to Ron. He wasn't going to keep any secrets he didn't have to, he was deep in his thoughts as they made their way down to the lake.

Harry's thoughts cut off as they rounded the last bend and saw Hogwarts, a vast castle perched on the mountain above the lake, lights glimmering from every window of it's many turrets and towers. Harry heard the sound of water drops pattering on broken stones, he was silent as he boarded the boat with Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

Neville looked up from his frightened contemplation of the black waters of the lake.

"You parents are Aurors, aren't they?"

"Er, yes, well, they were…" Neville muttered, his voice trailing off. "I live with my gran now."

Harry hated to remind Neville of his parents in St. Mungos, but he needed to forge a connection here. "Sorry, Neville, someone… I think someone mentioned that your parents were friends of my parents."

Neville looked up, startled. "Gran says they were pretty popular."

"Well, I'm glad I got to meet you, Neville. Any idea where you'll get sorted?"

"Not-not really," Neville stammered. "I'm amazed I even got a letter."

"Well, the three of us are hoping for Gryffindor, I hope you get sorted there too."

"I'm not that brave," the round-faced boy whispered.

"But you're still here," Harry reminded him. "Being brave isn't not being afraid, Being brave is being afraid and going ahead and doing what you have to do."

Neville looked thoughtful, but didn't disagree. Harry eased back in his seat, he try to help Neville to be more brave but to was slow going. Harry looked around, he saw Ron was gazing out across the lake at the cave they were approaching, but Hermione was looking at Harry and frowning slightly. Harry began examining the cliff face they were approaching.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, the rest of the school must already be here, but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.

You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points."

'_And lead to new rules being introduced'_ Harry though of some of new rules that Naruto told him that were made just for the Weasley twins

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry felt a nervous urge tried to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

He stood nervously with the other first year students, not wanting to join in the speculation about exactly _how_ they'd be sorted into their houses. He didn't trust himself not to reassure his new friends, and Hermione was standing right next to him, mumbling spells under her breath. If she was getting suspicious of him, the last thing Harry needed to do was draw her attention again, he heard several gasped from people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.

What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

"I thought it did when I first saw it." Alice says, remembering when she walked through those doors.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years, on top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty, Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

Harry notice that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth… and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. "So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry gave him a smile as Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause — "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide.

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Next was "Hyuuga, Neji" who calmly walk to the hat and put on the hat, it moment's pause when it shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

When Neville Longbottom, was called the hat took a some time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag." Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

"Maito, Lee" he ran to the stool and jammed the hat on as eagerly as Hermione had dune. "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat

"Momochi, Haku_" _who calmly walk to the hat and put on the hat, a moment's pause then "GRYFFINDOR!" this got some shock looks as her older brother was in Slytherin.

There weren't many people left now "Moon"…, "Nott"… , "Parkinson"… , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"… , then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… , and then, at last. When his name was called, Harry ignored the cries from the older students. _That's getting bloody old fast,_ he mused disgustedly. He sat on the stool and pulled the Sorting Hat over his head with some trepidation.

'_Well, well, well, what do we have here… now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?' _a small voice asked in his ear.

Harry strengthened his mental barriers as much as he could, but whatever the Sorting Hat was doing wasn't interacting with his Occlumency at all.

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, _you batter not put me in Slytherin_.

"_Not Slytherin, eh_?" said the small voice. "_Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, snake summoner'_

'_if you put me in Slytherin do you know what my brother will do to you' _Harry though with a mental image of the Sorting Hat in kill-me-orange with pink polka dot and he swore it shuddered.

'_Well, if you're sure… better be' _"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry slumped as the Sorting Hat shouted the last word, and the table under the red and gold banner erupted in applause. He swept the hat off his head and placed it gently on the stool. He gave it a gentle pat on the brim as if to say thanks and ran over to the table, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.

He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts.

Harry wrenched his gaze away just in time to hear Ron sorted into Gryffindor. He abruptly stood up and started clapping, making his palms sting as he gave vent to his emotions. The twins joined him in standing a moment later, and surprisingly, so did Percy. Another moment later Hermione and Neville, who was only now recovering from the shock of being sorted into Gryffindor, stood as well, clapping and cheering. Soon the rest of the table joined in as well.

Ron's face was almost purple by the time Percy shook his hand in an overly formal manner, but he was beaming when his brother showed him to his seat.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down as everybody clapped and cheered, Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.

When he glanced up at the High Table and saw Professor Snape glaring at him past Professor Quirrell's turban, Harry felt a subtle probing at his Occlumency shields. It faded after a few seconds and he continued eating his dessert without being interrupted by a burst of pain from his scar.

Things were looking up for Harry Potter

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding… As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed. "What about you, Neville?" said Ron.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville,

"but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me… he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned… but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced… all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here… they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons "I _do _hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, .you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult" "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing"

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem… just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"And now, to bed" Dumbledore said Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves, show yourself." A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy and Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects… Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it, Neville needed a leg up, and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase, they were obviously in one of the towers, they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get _off_, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets." but he fell asleep almost at once**. **


End file.
